All’s Fair in Love and War
by murky-lurky
Summary: Two groups at war: the rebels and the King. Kagome, angered by her father's death, leads the rebels. Inuyasha, the new king, leads his father's armies. When Inuyasha's army starts to lose the war, he must find a way to protect his throne.
1. Prologue

All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Prologue  
  
The faraway land of Shi Wase has been embroiled in a violent civil war for the past few years.  
  
The rebels call themselves the Hoshi Warriors, they have slowly been conquering a large part of southern Shi Wase because of overwhelming support from the peasants. The Hoshi Warriors' leader is a rich count concerned with the mistreatment of his people by the King. He and his daughter Kagome and their trusted advisor Miroku are situated at their base Regenbogen Haven in the south-east of Shi Wase.  
  
Kagome inherited two great things from her father: her love of revolution and also her compassion. Both will play a large part in this tale.  
  
The King of Shi Wase is not a tyrant but rather a narcissist who still believes in the old ideals where the King only has to answer to the Gods. The King has two children, the oldest is a boy named Inuyasha, his youngest a girl named Sango. They live in the fortress of Hikari in the north-west of Shi Wase.  
  
The children of both sides have been taught to hate the other since birth. The hate runs deep, both Inuyasha and Kagome are willing to die to destroy the other. There seems to be no terms that can end this bloody was and bring peace to Shi Wase.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven(Kagome's POV)~  
  
I sit in the tallest tower waiting for the long line of weary soldiers that will mean my father is back from the Western Lands. I have been up here sitting in this chairs since dawn, waiting as I always do for the reassurance that my father has survived another raid.  
  
I see the first soldiers start to spill over spill over the horizon and race down the stairs to the courtyard. After what seems like hours the gates open and the soldiers walk into the courtyard. I look in vain for my father at the head of the army. The lines part for two soldiers carrying a stretcher, though I can not see the occupant I instinctively know who it is.  
  
Racing to the stretcher I deny to myself that the body is father. Those who look into my eyes are sad and pitying. Looking into the pale and weak face of my father I start to cry. The soldiers lat down the stretcher and I kneel beside it. My friend Miroku kneels beside me, hugging me as I wail so loudly it echoes of the mountains.  
  
My father opens his eyes and tries to smile, he whispers to me in a thin voice I have never heard before. "Kagome. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. You've got to lead them now. You've got to take my place. It's such a burden. You've got the fire there is no one else. I'm sorry..."  
  
My father closes his eyes and the madness takes me. I vaguely hear Miroku in background telling me my father is dead. I also feel dead, frozen in the moment unable to break free.  
  
Miroku is shaking me violently and calling my name. I start to come back to myself, breaking the surface of the water I was drowning in.  
  
The coldness is replaced with hot fury. I struggle against Miroku and break free. I screech to the gathered crowd. "Those filthy bastards! They will pay! We will kill them! Every last one of those sons of bitches!"  
  
I am hysterical and I know it, Miroku starts toward me but I suddenly fall silent. I take one last look at my father and give the orders for him to be prepared for burial. Walking back into the castle I have only one thing on my mind: revenge.  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
I walk down the cool stone hallway of the fortress on the way to the throne room. Opening the ornate doors I step into the throne room, surveying the lavish tapestries and carvings. I walk to the throne where my father-the king sits. Bowing low before him I wait expectedly for him to take notice of me.  
  
"Inuyasha. You may be at ease." He says motioning for me to take a seat in a chair in front of him.  
  
"Yes father." I reply moving to sit in the chair. "The rebels are gaining more and more of your kingdom father. Their army is growing and the peasants support their ideals. I am asking permission to go lead your armies to victory over the rebels."  
  
"I have been considering this for many weeks but I was unsure of your support. You may go but bring your sister Sango with you. It is time she learned the skills of war."  
  
I smile falsely and get up and bow to my father. Never argue with some one on a throne even if he is your father. Turning, I walk back out into the hallway. This will be amusing, I think.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
So...new fic! This one is a little more serious then I Dare You! but it's still going to be funny.  
  
Here are how old everyone is:  
  
Inuyasha: 21ish  
  
Kagome: 19ish  
  
Miroku: 20ish  
  
Sango: 19ish  
  
Those are just guesses because it doesn't really matter that much. Well hope you like it. 


	2. Schemes

Rebel girl! Rebel girl! Rebel girl you are the queen of my world! Rebel girl! Rebel girl!  
  
~Rebel Girl~ Bikini Kill  
  
  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 1: Schemes  
  
~Outside Regenbogen Haven (Kagome's POV)~  
  
"People of Shi Wase hear me! Our King-no-our tyrant has crossed the line! He asks for half for of our harvest as tax when there is not even enough food in our cellars to feed ourselves. The crops have failed again but he sits in his high fortress getting fat! Men and Women, I urge you to refuse this selfish demand! We must fight! Join us and we can conquer all of Shi Wase!" I stand on a quickly put together platform, delivering my speech to a crowd of farmers and tradesmen.  
  
I find them hopeless, only a very few will join the fight. They have lived under generous rulers like my father, they do not understand the need to fight back. For generations they have lived here, content with their lots in life. I feel angry and ashamed for their apathy. They are not willing to be a 'traitor' to save themselves and their families.  
  
My father has laid in his grave for only three days and already I have been integrated into the very core of the Hoshi Warriors. I will have my revenge.  
  
I walk with Miroku down filthy streets to the castle we call Regenbogen Haven. Regenbogen meaning rainbow in the old tongue (actually German -_-;) showing the different people coming together from the Hoshi Warriors. It is just called the Haven for short because that's what it is: the safest place of us in all of Shi Wase. The exact placement in unknown to the King and our people are loyal to us. When we are no longer safe and comfortable in the haven we have lost the war.  
  
Miroku leads me into the very center of the Haven to the council chamber. His face is serious as he lays out the large map of Shi Wase showing our armies and victories and defeats.  
  
He is now looking at me not as the friend he is but rather a stern father- figure. He can do that, switch roles without a thought.  
  
"Lady Kagome. I have some bad news." Miroku says knowing I respect directness.  
  
"Miroku! I told you to call me Kagome! You always did before."  
  
"Sorry Kagome." Miroku smiles sheepishly. "I get into the role of the stern advisor so easily."  
  
Kagome smiles to Miroku prompting silently to continue with the bad news.  
  
"We have won much land but I seriously doubt if we can gain more of even hold what we have." Miroku explains pointing out on the map. "We have spread ourselves out thin. The King is gathering together his army and buying many mercenaries from the eastern kingdoms."  
  
I mull this information over in my head. It can't be over. Can it?  
  
Miroku continues. " The King is sending his own son to act as General of his armies."  
  
I pace the well-worn floor a plan formulating in my head. " When is the son coming?" I ask hoping for a favorable answer.  
  
"My informants tell me he left Hikari Fortress yesterday." Miroku answers. He has a web of spies and informants that keep us up to date on all the actions of the Kind and other High officials.  
  
"Do you know which way he is traveling?"  
  
Miroku hesitates thinking for a minute them he points to the map. "I have heard very little, but I know he will go through Yami Pass in three days.  
  
I laugh, my plan will work perfectly!  
  
I lean over to the surprised Miroku and explain my plan. It is basic. We will ambush the prince and his party in the Yami Pass. We will capture him and hold him ransom for certain demands. Simple! Almost too simple...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've always wanted to write a story with war, (yup) spies (yup), revolution (yup), kidnapping (yup), stuuuuuuuff (...yup...). See this has it all! ^-^  
  
Soooo anyways...I think I'm going to put a quote at the beginning of all my chapters (unless you guys are really against it...and then I probably still will just to bug you...) Ugh I am sick! Going to bed now... 


	3. Kidnapped!

"The best laid schemes o' mice an' men gang aft aglay." (Can you understand that? Well, neither can I so here it is in English.)  
  
"The best laid schemes of mice and men often go awry."  
  
~To A Mouse~ Robert Burns  
  
  
  
  
  
All's fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 2: Kidnapped!  
  
~The Yami Pass (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I ride at the front of the party with Miroku. More rumors have reached us in Regenbogen Haven. The Prince-Inuyasha is his name-brings only twenty guards with him. He is either very brave or tremendously stupid. I an inclined to believe the latter.  
  
We are clothed in black, waiting over the raise of a hill for the Prince's party. We have surprise on our side and I mean to use it. Other men and women wait on the cliffs with bow and the rest hide in the trees to corner the riders so they can not escape. All together we total almost thirty.  
  
I hear the owl call from down the pass. Our scouts have spotted the Prince's party. I order everyone to get prepared, we all stand there, waiting, watching.  
  
The Prince comes into view and my plan takes shape. The riders in the tress come behind cutting of their escape. The archers stand, bows pulled back, looking threatening even to me in the semi-darkness.  
  
The Prince smiles to us. He has long black hair, is dressed in black and scarlet and rides a black horse. "I thought you would have ambushed us hours ago. There was this one place back a few miles. Perfect! Though this isn't bad either." He says condescendingly like a teacher to a student.  
  
I grow angry of his calm in this situation. "Surrender! We have you surrounded! Prince Inuyasha come forward and have your men lay down their weapons." I call to them in triumph. I have won.  
  
Inuyasha doesn't move, he sits there a price upon his noble stead-or a devil on his horse. Then he slowly gestures above the cliffs with his arm. Looking above I see at least one hundred men in Hikari colours. My archers are captured, helpless with glinting knives at their throats.  
  
"The tables have turned. Now you must surrender." Inuyasha taunts smirking at his success. "You have fallen into my trap."  
  
I am shocked, how could my plan fail? I thought out every detail. I have under-estimated Inuyasha. He is smarter then he seems.  
  
I get down from my horse throwing down my sword to the ground. I leave my dagger in the folds of my cloak. Inuyasha will not find it until he is beside me.  
  
I call to him. "It is dark. I am afraid I will trip. You must come to me." Better to have him think I am weak and stupid. He will under-estimate me as well.  
  
Inuyasha hesitates, clearly torn between caution and humiliating me further. He decided, getting down from his horse he walks toward me still with that stupid smirk on his face.  
  
I clutch the hilt of my dagger waiting for the perfect time to come. Inuyasha is so close I can see his violet eyes. He bows mockingly and holds out his hand. I hold out my left hand praying this will work. He draws me closer to him and I silently pull out my dagger form its sheath.  
  
Quickly I twist his hand behind his back, holding the dagger to his throat. A line of blood forms and trickles down his neck. I am nervous, my hand unsteady. Inuyasha seem to know this, he starts to laugh low in his throat. "Well my lady. Seems as if I have been caught in my own trap. I commend you!" He says amusement still in his voice.  
  
"Lay down your weapons and let the archers go or will slit you Prince's throat!" I call to the cliffs.  
  
The Hikari men follow my instruction. I quickly calculate and decide there is no way to take all the men prisoners.  
  
Surprised, I hear the twang of a bow string and look up to see an archer in Hikari uniform. It seems Inuyasha also brought archers. I wait for the shooting pain and then the numbness that will follow. I curse myself for leaving my guard down. I feel nothing. A wetness starts to seep into my arm. I look over Inuyasha's shoulder to see a arrow lodged under his collarbone. I am shocked. A good archer never misses. The red stain grows larger and I realize, we must make our escape before Inuyasha losses to much blood.  
  
I start to drag him toward my horse. A figure dismounts a hors and rushes toward me. A girl about my age with long black hair throws herself around Inuyasha's waist.  
  
Inuyasha is still conscious which surprises me. "No. Sango. Go away." He gasps the pain making him obviously dizzy.  
  
The girl doesn't let go and I start to remember something about a Princess Sango.  
  
"No! Inuyasha! I won't let you leave without me!" She pleads with her brother.  
  
I motion to Miroku and he pries the girl from Inuyasha and helps her onto his horse. A few men dismount and help me load him into the saddle. I mount behind him holding him up with my left arm.  
  
Everyone is now ready to ride. "Do not follow us or your Princess and Prince's lives will be forfeit. Take this message to your King: We, the Hoshi Warriors have kidnapped your son and daughter. Do not attack us or we will execute your children. You will receive a letter in a week with our terms." I call to the group of shocked soldiers.  
  
Turing my horse I lead my warriors on the day-long journey to the Haven.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Heh heh heh heh! I am having a lot of fun writing this. Thank you so so so so SO! much for everyone who reviewed. What do you guys think? Should the rest of the gang show up to? Hmmmm...I don't know about that.  
  
Murky Lurky's sister (the editor) says...um...wahahahahahaha! 


	4. Blood

"In visions of the dark night  
  
I have dreamed of joy departed,  
  
But a waking dream of life and light  
  
Hath left me broken-hearted."  
  
~A Dream~ Edgar Allen Poe  
  
  
  
  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 3: Blood  
  
~Road to Regenbogen (Inuyasha's Pov)~  
  
I awake from strange and violent dreams. It is only when I open my eyes and realize where I am that the pain hits me. I gasp loudly unable to bear the throbbing pain. The horse and the person holding me start to fade, the world turns to a blank white. I hear a gentle, distant voice call to me. Telling me to be strong. I take as much comfort a I can from this. Smiling, I fall back into my dazed sleep.  
  
~Road to Regenbogen (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I check behind us to see if the Hikari Guards have disobeyed my orders. The pass is clear and I hear no pursuit. I am relieved. I have no wish to spill anymore royal blood.  
  
I hold up my hand to signal a rest. We dismount our horses and leave them to graze. We do not light fires for fear of giving away our position.  
  
With help I take Inuyasha from my horse and lay him on blankets from my saddle bag. I cut away his cloak and shirt to reveal the arrow wound. Taking my dagger I cut off the shaft of the arrow near his skin. His chest is covered with blood. Some dried, some still running in rivulets down his chest. I am unsure of what I should do.  
  
The Hikari arrows have barbs that make removing them by pulling impossible. The only way to get the arrowhead out is to operate. The only trouble is I am not sure if Inuyasha can survive the operation. If blood loss does not kill him an infection probably will. But if I do not remove it...he will die. There is no choice, though I try and create them through logic.  
  
I call my horse to me and take out my surgery tools and herbs. I approach Miroku and explain what I must do. He volunteers to go get water from a near-by stream. I thank him.  
  
When I return to Inuyasha his sister is kneeling beside her brother. Covering her eyes she starts to weep. Long, deep sobs that echo among the riders. I decide to chance giving us away. I build a hot fire, I need to sterilized my instruments and make herb infusions to clean Inuyasha's wound.  
  
Reaching inside my bag I take out a smaller black velvet bag. I put water from Miroku in a metal can and add dreamflowers. When the water boils I strain the yellow flowers from the infusion and pour it into two separate cups. I give one to Sango, watching as she drinks the hot tea suspiciously. It only take a few minutes or the sedative to take effect, Sango wilts, then falls into my arms. I lay her on my bed roll and cover her with another blanket.  
  
I walk back over to Inuyasha with the other cup of tea. I feel eyes upon me I look up to see my friend Kikyo looking at Inuyasha with pity. She is an archer. I wave her over calling her name. She approaches carefully, looking scared to come near.  
  
"Can you help me with him?" I ask, knowing I can count on her.  
  
Kikyo nods reluctantly.  
  
"Will you warm some water and add some featherquill?" I ask, pulling out another leather bag.  
  
Kikyo nods again then whispers the question I have been pondering. "Will he live?"  
  
I shrug pretending our lives do not depend on Inuyasha keeping his.  
  
Kikyo realizes that I do not intend to elaborate. She walks to the fire.  
  
I turn to Inuyasha. He has not stopped bleeding. It comes as steady as it did a few minutes before.  
  
I open his mouth and force as much dreamflower tea down as I can. It will insure he will not wake up from the pain when I operate.  
  
Kikyo comes back holding a bowl of warm water and two rags. Working together we wash the caked blood, turning it back to liquid. His strong chest makes the blood seem out of place, as if is immortal.  
  
Washing around the arrow I see the arrow is not as seep as I first assumed. Removing it won't be easy but it will be safer.  
  
I take my scalpel and cut an 'x' over the arrow. Kikyo opens the wound with a pair of tongs. Taking another pair of tongs I reach inside and wrestle with the arrowhead. Suddenly it is free and I pull it away. The blood pours out of the cut like a spring from the earth. Quickly I take my bag of herbs. Mixing together bloodflower and battlefever together I place it on the wound. It will stop the bleeding and fight infection. I motion to Kikyo and she starts to bandage Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
I look at my bloody hands, preoccupied. Blood, murder, death. All this is in my hands. All this is in my mind. Suddenly I can't stand the sight. I feel the madness that always rests just below the surface inside of me start to rise. I push it down.  
  
I run to the stream, scrubbing my hands. The blood is gone but in my mind it flows all over my hands, creeping up my wrists.  
  
I shut my eyes and breath deeply. My father was right. It is a burden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapter isn't really that important but I wanted to introduce Kikyo and show Kagome being a 'doctor'. I like to write about lots of herbal stuff so this was the perfect opportunity. As you know Inuyasha will live...(At least I hope you know that) but only after almost dieing. It would be funny to kill him off but then I wouldn't have a story and that would suck. I will now shut-up. Thank you for the review everyone! 


	5. Prisoners

"Arise, black vengeance, from thy hollow cell!"  
  
~The tragedy of Othello~ Shakespeare  
  
  
  
  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 4: Prisoners  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
I dizzily open my eyes to reveal a white ceiling. For a second I think that I am in my room at home, but I realize the room is much to small. I sit up, immediately regretting it. My shoulder feels as thought it is on fire, my arm is numb. Clenching my teeth I practice what I have learned in sword mastery. I breath deeply, pushing the pain back until it is not longer all I can concentrate on.  
  
Looking around my cell I find it all white. A small cot is where I sit and there is also a stand with a wash bin on it. A small window high up on the wall lets in a stream of sun. It is clean, too clean. There is no character. It feels like it is: a prison.  
  
I look at the door. It is made of heavy, hard wood. I burn to get up and make sure it is lock but I refrain. I doubt I can keep my dignity intact if I stand.  
  
Suddenly I remember. Sango! I worry that she has been hurt. She is strong. Sometimes I think that she is stronger then me. After all that she has been through...  
  
I hate my captures. That one girl-what is her name?-she seems to be the leader. So young...and so pretty...  
  
What am I thinking? She is the enemy I was to fight. The traitor who kidnapped Sango and I.  
  
I hate her! When I am free... I start to entertain thought of slitting her throat, of torturing her to death. Cutting her long black hair off and burning her at the stake like the witch she is.  
  
I am smiling widely now. Nothing like planning revenge to get you into a good mood.  
  
I start as the door opens outwards. In the door stands the girl and four soldiers. She enters the room and the soldiers close the door after her. In her hand is a tray of food.  
  
She places the tray in front of me and opens a bag she had on her back. Busying herself with taking out smaller bags tied with strings.  
  
Her old clothes of black tiding pants, tunic and cloak have been replaced with a black dress. It is out of style I think cruelly. Tight waist, long, wide sleeved and a large skirt. At least ten years out of fashion. She looks up from her chore. Smiling hesitantly she pushes the tray closer. I continue to stare, frowning at her.  
  
"Eat! It will help you heal that shoulder." She says. My glare is working, she is nervous.  
  
"Stop staring!" She yells at me. "Fine. if you don't want to eat." She take the tray from the bed and sets it on the floor. "I need to put a new poultice on you wound." She tells me starting to mix together many herbs. "Take off your tunic."  
  
I hesitate. Wanting to continue to be difficult, but I need to get better so I can escape. I pull off my tunic to reveal a bloody bandage.  
  
She slides closer and starts to undo the bandages. The pain returns with her touching my shoulder and I have to fight it back again.  
  
"Where's my sister, wench?" I ask quietly to take my mind off my helplessness. She is so close and I can do nothing.  
  
I feel her stiffen in anger. I smile to myself, it makes me feel powerful.  
  
"My name is Kagome! Ka. Go. Me. Not wench! I won't tell you where your sister is unless you call me by my name."  
  
My feelings of power rapidly deteriorate. 'Kagome' is still undoing my bandages seemingly calm now that she has told me her name. I normally wouldn't give in but I need to know about Sango. "Where is my sister, KAGOME?" I sat stressing her name. Making it seem worse then wench.  
  
She smiled pretending not to notice. "Sango is in another NICER wing of the castle. She doesn't need the same security as you. I think she will not escape without you."  
  
I curse, knowing she tells the truth. Sango could escape easily but she is too loyal to leave without me. I am thankful she is safe.  
  
No one speaks anymore. Kagome finishes my shoulder and leaves the room. When the door shuts my stomach growls loudly. I lean down and pickup the tray. I am starving. I start to gobble down everything in sight.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Sango's Pov)~  
  
I wake reluctantly, my eyelids are heavy. I find myself lying on a large bed covered with warm blankets. The walls are painted light blue and huge windows let in streams of sunlight. This doesn't feel like a prison, more like a room at home. I get up from the bed and start to pace. I remember Inuyasha getting wounded and me starting breaking down but nothing after that. It's strange but somehow I know he's not dead. I always thought I'd know the second he is in trouble but here is nothing. Not quiet an emptiness...but nothing.  
  
My door opens and the man who held me on his horse enters. He is dressed still in black with his hair tied into a ponytail. Seeing him I unstintingly get angry.  
  
"Good morning, Sango." He says kindly. "I'm Miroku."  
  
"Take your cheerfulness and go to hell!" I scream at him. He looks surprised. I am glad. I feel better.  
  
"Now Sango! Don't be childish." He says making me even angrier.  
  
I gather all my rage and launch myself at Miroku. I punch him in the stomach and he falls to the ground his breath knocked out of him. I run out of the room, there are no guards. My captures are very stupid. I am free! I have to go free Inuyasha and then we can get away together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wahahahahahaha!!! Chapter 4 done! I am tired and it is making me hyper! *Bounce! Bounce!* Thank you ShellBabe and ShadowSpinner who where the ONLY ones to review last chapter! I love you both! *Every one backs away and leaves murky-lurky alone* I must go now! Bye! 


	6. The Letter

"No leader is free; no follower is free--the rest of us can often be free."  
  
~Freedom~ William Stafford  
  
  
  
  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 5: The Letter  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Miroku's POV)~  
  
I lay on the floor for only a second before I jump to my feet. Sango is stronger then I first assumed. Kagome assures me that she will not leave without her brother, but I am not sure if this is true. How can Kagome know Sango's character so easily?  
  
I call the guards, they some running and I order them to search for Sango. Turning the opposite way I walk down the hall towards the inner chambers. Opening the door I find Kagome studying a large map. She seems never to sleep.  
  
"Sango escaped from her room." I tell Kagome. She doesn't look surprised.  
  
"When you find her bring her here to me." Kagome orders.  
  
She has grown older these last few days. The joyful girl is gone, replaced with some one who thinks only of revenge.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Sango's POV)~  
  
I run along a dark hallway desperately trying to find Inuyasha. I assume he is in a deep, dark dungeon but I cannot find a way down.  
  
I continue to run, turning corners randomly, until I find myself in a high- walled garden. Trees lean over a shinning pond, flowers cover every inch of the ground except for the cobble-stone paths.  
  
I walk near the pond and sit on the cool grass. I am amazed by this garden. It makes me feel almost as if I am not a prisoner.  
  
"I see you have escaped." A calm voice call from behind me.  
  
I turn around, desperately looking for the source of that voice. My eyes fall on a woman sitting under a tree. She looks only a few years older than me, she wears most of her long hair tied back. She is dressed in archer's clothes and a bow lies beside her.  
  
"I am Kikyo. And you must be Sango." She says barely moving. Strangely I am not feeling threatened.  
  
I nod.  
  
"I should take you to Kagome." Kikyo tells me. "Those are the orders."  
  
I start to back away. Then I realize that I cannot escape without first finding Inuyasha. Maybe I can find out where he is. I walk toward Kikyo to show I will go with her.  
  
She stands, slinging he bow over her shoulder. Suddenly I am sad to leave this garden. She notices. "It is peaceful here." She says.  
  
"Yes." I reply, doubting I will ever see it again.  
  
We walk into the dark halls, leaving behind the clear sunlight. We take a confusing path. I couldn't be sure if I could find it again.  
  
We come to a door and Kikyo opens it without knocking. The open door reveal a huge chamber. The walls are covered with maps, the tables are piled with parchments. Two people bend over a table studying a map.  
  
I follow Kikyo through the door. Turning I see that the people are Miroku and the woman from Yuri Pass.  
  
"Sango." She says. It annoys me that everyone know my name but I don't know theirs. It puts me at a disadvantage.  
  
"And you are...?" I ask icily.  
  
"Oh. I'm Kagome." Se replies not noticing my hostilely.  
  
Miroku stares at me, he keeps his face calm but I see anger in his eyes.  
  
"Please sit down." Kagome orders, "I need you to write the letter to your father."  
  
I remain standing stubbornly.  
  
"Sango! Sit down!" Kagome barks at me.  
  
I automatically so what am told. I have been trained well.  
  
"Please write what you want." Kagome says as she puts parchment, ink and a quill in front of me. I pause, unsure of what to write. 'Dear Father: Inuyasha and I have been kidnapped. Please do whatever they want and get us back. Love: Sango.' No that sounded stupid.  
  
I quickly write a note and sign my name. Kagome takes the letter and reads it over.  
  
"Thank-you." She says quietly. She stops to think. "Blood would make this more persuasive."  
  
I am scared. She wants to put my blood on the letter?  
  
"That's true." Miroku affirms cautiously.  
  
Kagome walks over beside me and pick up a daggers. She places the latter on the table. She takes the knife, putting it close to her wrist, she nicks her skin. Four drops of blood splatter onto the letter and are quickly absorbed by the parchment. Kagome calmly roles the letter then puts it on another table. I glance at Miroku. He looks as shocked as I am.  
  
"You may go." She says.  
  
"Where is my brother?" I ask.  
  
"He is in another wing with higher security." She replies. Already she is busy with another task.  
  
"You can't keep Inuyasha cooped up. You can't cage him!" I tell her angrily. She can't understand.  
  
"You are free to go where you like as long as you don't try and leave the castle."  
  
"I am NOT free. I will never be free as long as I stay here in this fortress."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...that, my dears, is chapter five. I am still getting this fic going so there will be much more action as it gets further along. THANKYOU everyone for the reviews! 


	7. Fear

"Revolutions have never lightened the burden of tyranny. They have only shifted it to another shoulder."  
  
~Man and Superman~ George Bernard Shaw  
  
  
  
  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 6: Fear  
  
  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I walk silently down the hallway a leather-bound book in my arms. It is late an I feel how tired I am, but I know I will not sleep for hours. I need to change Inuyasha's bandages, without the herbs his wound will become infected.  
  
I take out my keys and open the heavy door. The guards remain standing across the hall. Inuyasha's is laying under the blanket, his back to the door. I can tell he is awake from the tension that surrounds me.  
  
"I know you are awake." I say to him  
  
Inuyasha remains silent.  
  
"I have to change your bandage again."  
  
Inuyasha sits up against the wall. I unravel the bandages, nervously I try to draw conversation out of Inuyasha.  
  
"Your sister is well. I saw her this afternoon. She is worried about you." Still Inuyasha does not answer. "I had her write a letter to your father." I immediately regret my words as soon as they come out.  
  
"He will find you and kill you for the traitor you are." Inuyasha says. It is clear he is barely restraining his anger.  
  
"I do not fear death." I say truthfully. I lost that trivial fear long ago.  
  
"Really. What do you fear? What scares you so much you'd rather die then face it?"  
  
"I will tell you a story." I say, knowing it is the only way he will understand.  
  
"You're changing the subject?" He asks.  
  
"No. It is on the subject." Inuyasha waits expectantly and I start my tale. "It was five hundred years ago when a man named Sadamoto led rebel forces against the King of that time. He fought and eventually won. He executed the King and took over the ruling of Shi Wase. He built a fortress high on a hill and called it Hikari for the light he shed on the oppressed people. Years passed and the King forgot the people, maybe the throne makes one cold and uncaring, he became another tyrant. It became a legacy. His son after that and his son after that all descended to the throne. A few years ago the process started again, a man declared war on his own King. Another revolution had begun."  
  
"The first King? My ancestor was a rebel?" Inuyasha asked, shocked to find it all fit.  
  
"Yes. Though I am sure you will not find records anywhere but here." I point to my book.  
  
"And what does this have to do with your fears?"  
  
"That is what I fear. That I will overthrow the King and replace him with another tyrant. That everything I've done, I've done in vain. That I am nothing, a silly girl who cannot create change."  
  
"That is what you fear more then death?"  
  
"Yes, but I feat the blood that my hands are stained with more."  
  
Inuyasha stares at me for once, perhaps, not as his enemy or captor but rather a troubled friend.  
  
I break away from his questioning eyes. The question I have to answer is hard to decide. He is not as open as his sister. Will he escape without Sango if he gets the chance? I am not sure but somehow I think he will not.  
  
"You may leave your cell for an hour tomorrow. Do not try and escape! Remember that I have your sister."  
  
The mood is broken, he looks at me with renewed hostility.  
  
I look and find I have already finished bandaging Inuyasha. I leave the book behind so he can see the proof. It must be boring alone in that cell. I return to my chambers and the nightmare that come to me in sleep.  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Messenger's POV)~  
  
I walk through the dark and musty hallway, nervous of all the soldiers I see around. The door opens and I am led into a huge throne room. I wonder angrily how a King who cannot feed his own people can afford such expensive decor.  
  
I bow in front of the King mockingly. He is fat, black stringy hair hangs down to his shoulders, a perpetual looks of distain seems fix on his face. The King is dressed in the newest fashion, all his clothes are expertly tailored using only the best cloth form the far east.  
  
"A letter from Lady Kagome." I say clearly.  
  
He puts out his hand and I give his the parchment. He breaks the seal, then reads the letter from Kagome aloud.  
  
"To the Great Pretender. I, as you know, have captured both your children. I am willing to return them for a large ransom. Here are my demands: You must immediately withdraw your army from their offensive positions. Any attacks will result in the swift execution of your children. You must step down from you throne peacefully, leaving all matters of state in my hands. You must accept your fate gracefully and go into exile in a neighboring country. Lady Kagome."  
  
He comes to the end of the letter looking like he wants to kill someone. He doesn't even glance at the letter from his daughter. His eyes flash as he gives me a message. "Tell YOUR Lady that I will consider this for a few days."  
  
"I am told that your deadline is one week from now." I say, turning to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's that. Chapter six done. I kind of doubt that there will be anymore updates on this until I finish my exams. (four of five days) Unless I get in the mood and not study for my exams and write fanfiction instead. (like I'm doing now -_-;;) What do you guys think? Is it moving to slow?  
  
THANK YOU everyone who reviewed last chapter!!!! 


	8. Solitude

"The force that through the green fuse drives the flower  
  
Drives my green age; that blasts the roots of trees  
  
Is my destroyer.  
  
And I am dumb to tell the crooked rose  
  
My youth is bent by the same wintry fever."  
  
~The force that through the green fuse dives the flower~ Dylan Tomas  
  
  
  
  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 7: Solitude  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
I sit on my head fighting sleep. Every time I lose, I wake up sure my cell is getting smaller. The walls seem to shrink, especially at night. I think of the woods by Hikari that I love to ride through at night.  
  
Just thinking about Hikari brings me back to what Kagome said about my ancestors. I have already read the accounts of the rebellion. It is not hard to believe. I imagine the good he meant to bring to Shi Wase. He was a criminal, a traitor. People should love their kings, there is no excuse to rebel. I snap out of my thoughts and realize dawn has come.  
  
My cell has lightened and I see the walls have not shrunk. I cannot wait to get out of this cell even if it is just for an hour. If only I could escape forever. If only I could find Sango and then we could leave easily.  
  
Kagome has both Sango and I at a disadvantage. She seems to know our weakness just by watching us. It is disarming. She lets you see her weaknesses quickly and then she closes up again and you are not sure you saw anything if the first place. Just that little glimpse and I can see she is not as cold and heartless as she first seemed.  
  
The sun streams in my window again and I know it is morning. The lock clicks and the door opens to reveal a large soldier. I am somehow...disappointed? that Kagome did not come to let me out. I want to make her angry. Get her back for keeping me here.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" The guard asks me, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Somewhere quiet and out in the open." I reply.  
  
"There is a walled garden." He tells me.  
  
I nod to show that I would like to go there I follow him through twisting corridors.  
  
"Through that door." He says pointing to a rough wooden door.  
  
I open the door easily and step out into the blinding sun.  
  
~Regenbogen Have (Kikyo's POV)~  
  
I stare at the figure in the door. He is lightened by the sun but behind him it is dark. I look intently and realize it is Inuyasha. Why am I suddenly so happy to see him?  
  
He notices me finally after searching the whole garden. I am used to being looked over, I blend in naturally, but somehow it hurts that he looks so disinterested.  
  
I smile stiffly. He ambles towards me, searching my face for something.  
  
"I thought you were Kagome." He says curiously. "You look almost exactly like her. Are you related?"  
  
"No!" I snap. "We aren't!"  
  
He turns, ignoring me. It seems everyone is trespassing on my solitude. Though it is a welcome intrusion.  
  
I have dreamt of him in my day dreams. No one realizes what truly troubles me. It is ironic really. Kikyo, devoted supporter of the cause, obsessed with the Prince of the Kingdom. The son of the very person I have cursed everyday since I was born. I laugh bitterly to myself. I have failed...  
  
My loyalty is to Kagome but my thoughts are far way from the cause. Images of Inuyasha fill my mind. I quickly banish them. I will not let him take over my mind. I will be strong.  
  
"It is very beautiful here." He says, startling me.  
  
"Yes." I say.  
  
"Who tends these gardens?"  
  
"I do mostly but Kagome often helps."  
  
He stares at the vine covered walls. I know what he is thinking.  
  
"Don't leave." I say without thinking.  
  
He turns quickly. "I wasn't going to. I will not leave without Sango."  
  
"That is good. I would be forced to stop you."  
  
I am letting to much out. I quickly turn, rushing back into the castle.  
  
What will I do? That is the question torturing me. How far will it go before I can forget Inuyasha?  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Sooooo...yah...this chapter is a little strange...I don't know. I am hungry and want to go eat so I will stop talking now. THANK YOU lots for the reviews. 


	9. Dreams

"A lie told often enough becomes the truth."  
  
-Lenin  
  
  
  
  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 8: Dreams  
  
~Hikari Fortress (King's POV)~  
  
The huge door closes with a loud clang, I am alone in my chambers. It has been a long day. I start to think of my son and daughter. How could they be so stupid to BOTH get caught? One would have been bad enough, but at least I would have more then the two choices I have currently: let my children die or give up my throne.  
  
The choice should be easy but something stops me from abandoning my blood. My father always told me the throne always comes before everything, even love, family and friends. He said he would trade me for the throne in one second. Then he would laugh as if it was all a joke.  
  
"You Highness. Your bath is waiting." An attendant says.  
  
I quickly change my face from worry to a cold, distant look.  
  
"I will be right there." I answer.  
  
One week-six days now-I must decide. I am calculating the cost and the consequences. I am cold as my father was before me. I have always been proud of its naturalness. I know now I am not as strong and detached as I assumed. I must make the right choice. The rebels must not win.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I run through the forest blindly, panic rises in my mind as I hear the sounds of pursuit. I see a flash of black hair and I realize my predator is Inuyasha. I am suddenly on the edge of the cliff, Inuyasha has cornered me. I look down and at Inuyasha wondering which fate is worse.  
  
"Come back..." He whispers silkily. "Don't leave..." His voice is hard to hear, it seems to float away as he speaks it.  
  
I take a step away from Inuyasha, scared of the emotion I see there. The cliff crumbles, I am suddenly falling. A strong hand wraps around my wrist, I am dangling in the air. I lock up and see Inuyasha again. He pulls me up until we are face to face. I am hanging in the air.  
  
He wipes away my tears I didn't know I had shed. He whispers something, I hear nothing though I see his lips move. It looks like 'I'm sorry'. He lets go. I forget everything as I fall.  
  
I wake up, my cheeks are wet from crying. It is strange, I had almost forgotten how. I try to remember the dream but it has left my mind. I lay in my bed wondering why I feel so empty. I am exhausted. I fall gently back into sleep...  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Sango's POV)~  
  
I am up at dawn, pacing the floor, waiting to be let out of my room. As usual, Miroku is the one who opens my door. Today he is dressed in dark blue clothes, it is strange to see, I am used to seeing him dressed only in black.  
  
"What the occasion?" I ask nodding toward his clothes.  
  
"Kagome's father died one week ago. It is the end of the mourning period." He explains, his face is sad.  
  
"What did he die of?" I ask with concern. I have wondered where Kagome's parents are and how she came to be the leader of the Hoshi Warriors.  
  
"He died by the hand of a soldier under your father's command." Miroku says hostilely.  
  
I fall into an uneasy silence. How can I answer that? Miroku waits, he seems to want an answer.  
  
"I'm sorry." I say truthfully.  
  
He doesn't answer. Turning, he strides of my room, probably to go help Kagome. That's all he seems to do.  
  
I walk down the hallway, towards the next wing. There is nothing to do but look for Inuyasha. I will not find him, I know he is well hidden. I wish I could go to the gardens but I am not allowed to go until the afternoon. I have promised Kikyo to stay away.  
  
I eventually find an old library. The books are well used, there is not dust on them or anywhere else. I pull out a leather-bound book, I open the stiff first page. It reads in elegant script 'History of Regenbogen'. It could be interesting. I sit down to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is a little...i don't know...boring? Not much happening. I tried to make the king a little more human then he had appeared before in this story. He was a little to mean I think. I am also sad cuz i can't make Miroku perverted in this...it's kinda wrong if he goes around groping the prisoners...  
  
To you people who are worried about the pairing in this story (namely who Inuyasha will end up with) i have to say: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry I can't tell anyone (except my sister, the editor) what the pairings of the stories are. Well, to tell the truth, i could tell you but i am much too evil for that. So you guys have to wait and see. (what's so bad about Kikyo anyways?) So relax and read the story!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed!  
  
(geez this author note is long and rambly) 


	10. Defense

"To live in a prison is to live without mirrors. To live without mirrors is to live without the self. She is living selflessly, she finds a hole in the stone wall and on the other side of the wall, a voice. The voice come through the darkness and has no face. This voice becomes her mirror."  
  
~Marrying the Hangman~ Margaret Atwood  
  
  
  
  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 9: Defense  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I unlock the door to Inuyasha's cell, pulling it open and locking the door behind me. Inside the air is stale and heavy, the late morning sun leaves a trail of sunlight on the floor. Inuyasha is sitting on the cot, watching me intently. The sun doesn't touch his features, making him seem in a shadow.  
  
"I must check your bandages." I say softly, not wanting to break the calm.  
  
He lifts his shirt effortlessly. I can see the movement causes him no pain. He is healing. I sit beside him on the cot. The bandages pull away to reveal a clean scab with no redness or swelling. I finger the scab, it always will be there, though it will soon fade into a scar. A flicker of pain crosses his face and he reaches out to grab my wrist to pull my hand away.  
  
His fingers holding my wrist tightly remind me of something. The words 'I'm sorry' float through my mind. They are gone as soon as I try and remember more.  
  
I pull away as if he has burned mw, he is watching me again. He looks as if he want me to explain so he can understand.  
  
"The wound is healing fine. You will have full use of your arm, but you will always have a scar." I say coolly to change the subject.  
  
"I want to go out again." He states not as a question but as a fact.  
  
"Maybe later this afternoon." I reply. Sango is out of her room, I can't risk them meeting by chance.  
  
"No. I want out now." He says firmly, daring me to argue.  
  
"No."  
  
He glares at me and I glare back. We are fighting over who is stronger willed, who will give first.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
I stare hostilely into Kagome's eyes wondering how I can gain the upper hand. She is making me feel helpless though I hide it.  
  
I suddenly think of something and have to cover my mouth to hide my evil smile. I continue to face Kagome, I slowly raise my hand and place it on her cheek. With my other hand I deftly pull her keys out of her pocket. Kagome freezes as I move my hand into her soft hair. She seems to come alive again and she quickly stands up blushing. I smile lazily at her as if it is nothing that I haven't done a thousand times before.  
  
Seeing this her eyes light up with anger and she walks to the door. Kagome looks in her pocket for the key, when she doesn't find it she switches to the other pocket.  
  
"Hey!" I call holding the key ring on my finger.  
  
It takes awhile for it all to sink in.  
  
"Give that back!" She yells angrily, reaching for the keys.  
  
I jerk my hand back.  
  
"See how easily I could escape. That dagger," I point to her belt. "I could have gotten that out easily. You could be dead right now."  
  
Her face remains impassive.  
  
"I could leave right now. All I have to do is overpower you. Carelessness is your enemy." This is not all true. I doubt I could get through all the guards.  
  
She seems to see my bluff. "But could you get past the four guards outside your door? Could you leave without your sister?" She asks smugly.  
  
"Or, I could just keep you here." I say, sure I can scare her still.  
  
Her face becomes closed, I know she is realizing that I speak the truth.  
  
"What do you want?" She asks.  
  
"To be free."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"True. But I will settle for two hours out of my cell."  
  
"Fine. This afternoon."  
  
"No. I want to go out now."  
  
"You can't go out now." She is hiding something.  
  
"Why?" I ask pretending idle curiosity.  
  
"Just because!" She snaps. Now I am sure. Something is out there she doesn't want me to know about.  
  
"Feh! I guess I will allow you to let me out in two hours."  
  
She thinks this over. "Fine."  
  
I put the keys and she reaches for them. At the last moment I pull them out of her reach. She glares at me and I laugh. This is fun, I should have done this days ago. I love provoking Kagome.  
  
"I also want a big dinner." I demand.  
  
"We are in a drought. There is barely any food." She replies coldly.  
  
"I don't care what it is, I'm starving."  
  
"Give me the keys!" She spits out.  
  
"Promise you'll let me out?"  
  
"I promise." She says quickly.  
  
I smile again and drop the keys into her outstretched palm. I lay back on my bed and watch as Kagome opens the door and rushes out into the hall. The door slams shut and I am once again alone.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I walk quickly down the hall, I am glad to be out of that cell. There is something about Inuyasha that makes me nervous. He has managed to humiliate me and make me defensive. He won that last round but he forgot that I have all the power in this game. I will wait until late this evening before I let him out and for dinner he will get only stale bread and water.  
  
I smile to myself, the thought of him realizing no one is coming to let him out makes me happy. He will pay for tricking me into letting down my guard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well i can certainly tell that you guys don't like Kikyo. It's funny cuz my little sister really likes her and you guys really hate her and i just don't really mind her. This story is kind of going a little off track of what i first assumed the plot would be. Oh well, i like this way much better. I must go and baby-sit now.  
  
THANK YOU kindly for the reviews!!!!!!!  
  
ps: CorruptedAngel: I sent you an email but my computer is being stupid so if you didn't get it please tell me. 


	11. Lying

"The ravens of unresting thought;  
  
Flying, crying, to and fro,  
  
Cruel claw and hungry throat,  
  
Or else they stand and sniff the wind,  
  
And shake their ragged wings; alas!  
  
Thy tender eyes grow all unkind:  
  
Gaze no more in the bitter glass."  
  
~The Two Trees~ W. B. Yeats  
  
  
  
  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 10: Lying  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Inuyasha POV)~  
  
I wait as the room darkens. After a few hours in my timeless cell I am sure Kagome isn't coming. She promised. She lied. I thought for sure I had won.  
  
It is strange, I am not angry. I just want to get out of this cell. I hate it! I hate the waiting. There is nothing to go but wait for my father to tell Kagome he wants the throne of Shi Wase more then Sango and I. Wait for the execution. I get up and pace the floor. Just moving around keeps me from going crazy. Sometimes I just want to run to the door and pound and yell until they let me out. I won't. My pride stops me. I will not let myself be made a fool.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Miroku's POV)~  
  
I walk through the castle, It is almost night. the sun has set and the halls are dark except for a few candles. I am looking for Sango, to bring her back to her room. Usually she has already been escorted back but today no one can find her.  
  
We have searched all the regular places: the garden, the breakfast room and the solarium. She is no where to be found. I have ordered the guards to search the whole fortress from top to bottom. Kagome has told me that Sango must be found so Inuyasha can be let out of his cell. She said it with venomous that worried me. There are now two things she wants to win: the rebellion and this battle with Inuyasha.  
  
I am in the old west part of the castle. Only a few room are used today. I check the room on the right, it seems to be a sort of storage room for old furniture and decorations. I can see nothing has been touched, the dust lays in a heavy blanket on top of everything. I close the door, mentally reminding myself to tell Kagome about this room. Who know what kind of stuff could be in there?  
  
The next door on the left I know is the library. The door is open. Suspiciously I silently walk into the door searching for some danger. Instead I see Sango sitting on the floor her back to the wall. In her hand is an old leather bound book.  
  
I stare at her face. She is concentrating on what she is reading, every so often her lips move as she reads a particularly important word. She seems to sense that some one is watching. Her body stiffens as she glances up and sees who it is. Her expression grows sad suddenly as if she remembers something.  
  
"I read about your parents." She says softly.  
  
I snap to attention. Does she know?  
  
"Where?" I ask angrily.  
  
"In this book." She holds but the book she was reading before. "It talks about everything and everyone."  
  
I ignore this and turn to face the door. We all have our tragedies at Regenbogen.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispers.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." I say evenly. I am back in control.  
  
"Ok. But if you ever want to I can listen." She offers kindly.  
  
I almost think that she is human, not a cold princess but some one who knows what sorrow is. My thoughts are becoming dangerous. Thinking of her not as the enemy could lead to trouble.  
  
"It's time to return to your room." I order.  
  
"Can't I stay longer. I want to-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. Can I take a book?"  
  
"Not that one." I point to the book in her hands.  
  
She nods and puts it back on the self. She chooses another and follows me back to her room.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
I awake from my half-sleep as the lock on my door clicks. The door opens and Kagome appears in the doorway. She is smiling. It annoys me that she is so sure that she has won. I growl at her, still lounging on the cot.  
  
"Kagome..." I mutter. "You broke your promise."  
  
"You trusted the promise of a dirty, lying traitor?" She replies cynically. It is amusing. I have been having the same thoughts.  
  
"I can leave now?" I ask defiantly.  
  
"Yes. You have two hours."  
  
She moves back into the hallway. I walk by her and on an impulse I grab a handful of her hair. I yank it so she is forced to look straight up into my eyes. The guards move forward but she stops them with a lifted hand.  
  
"Never lie to me again." I whisper dangerously. "Never promise things you don't intend to give."  
  
Kagome's eyes grow fearful as she stares into mine. Maybe se sees what I wish to do. I quickly let go and she steps away form me, an amused smile quickly appears on her face.  
  
"Never lie to me again." She repeats. "Never promise things you don't intend to give."  
  
I glare at her for changing something important into another stupid game.  
  
"Go. Time is ticking." She says quietly, she seems to be far away.  
  
I turn away and walk down the hall. I follow it until I come to the wooden door to the garden. I open them. The garden is dark but a full moon lights the scene. A glow illuminates the pond and I walk to sit beside it.  
  
"Legend says that if you look into a pond under the full moon you love will appear in the reflection before you." Says a soft voice from behind me.  
  
I turn around and see Kagome...wait. It's Kikyo, the girl from yesterday.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I ask with surprise.  
  
"I came to see you."  
  
I am shocked. I don't understand what she wants.  
  
"I think-" She seems to choke on the words. " I think that...I am in love with you."  
  
I sit in silence unsure of how to respond. Should I tell her that I don't return her feeling?  
  
"I know that you don't love me." Kikyo continues. "But if I can ever do something...to help you. Just ask me. I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I ask the one thing I want above all else.  
  
"Help Sango and I get away."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WAHAHAHAHA!! Cliff hanger! So...this fic is going to be long...still no fluff to speak of...mostly everyone still hates each other. Yah i want to go watch anime so off i go!  
  
THANK YOU for all the reviews!!!! 


	12. Betrayal

"Black sweet blood mouthful,  
  
Shadows.  
  
Something else  
  
Hauls me through air-  
  
Thighs, hair;  
  
Flakes from my heels.  
  
White  
  
Godiva, I unpeel-  
  
Dead hands, dead stringencies."  
  
~Ariel~ Sylvia Plath  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 11: Betrayal  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kikyo's POV)~  
  
"Help Sango and I get away." Inuyasha says.  
  
I freeze. Help him escape? That would mean betraying Kagome, betraying the cause. I can't seem to catch my breath. I know that what I do will change everything forever.  
  
"I can't." I whisper, I can barely hear my own voice. "Anything but that."  
  
He frowns at me and I feel guilty for disappointing him.  
  
"It's ok. I thought for a minute-it's fine. I understand." He says sadly.  
  
I feel my heart break. I want so much to make him happy. I wish to erase the shadows of worry in his eyes.  
  
"I-" I stop. What can I tell him? "I'll help you."  
  
I am surprised. I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out. He looks as shocked as I am.  
  
"Really?" He asks carefully.  
  
I know he is wondering if I am setting a trap. He is wondering if he can trust me.  
  
"Yes. I will help you and Sango escape."  
  
"But how? There are so many guards."  
  
There are more guards then he thinks, more then he can see. There are guards everywhere. Some out in the open, some hiding.  
  
"Everyday at noon I drive a cart out into the village with food and medical supplies. If you can get on the cart without anyone noticing you are safe. No one checks when I leave the fortress. I don't know how to get you and Sango to the cart."  
  
"Leave that up to me. Can you deliver a letter to her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. We will be in the cart. Drive out as usual"  
  
"You can steal horses in the village."  
  
I feel stunned as I walk into the hallway to grab parchment and ink. I bring it back to Inuyasha. This is going so fast. If I am a traitor for considering betraying the cause, what will I be tomorrow? I push these thought from my mind.  
  
I hand the parchment and ink to Inuyasha. I somehow feel that something is wrong. I can't figure out exactly what.  
  
He sits on a stone bench, writing quickly. Before he roll it up I see a long paragraph in a heat, pointy handwriting.  
  
Inuyasha gives me the letter and I put it into the front-inside pocket of my uniform.  
  
"I will give it to her tomorrow morning." I say, turning to leave.  
  
"Will you change your mind?" He asked. Suddenly he seems vulnerable.  
  
"No. Not even if I live to regret it. I will help you escape."  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
I leave, the pain is too much. He doesn't care for me, he cares only that I am his ticket out of here. He thinks only of escape.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
Kikyo leaves through the door and I am alone in the garden. I believe Kikyo but that doesn't stop me from thinking of all the ways this could go wrong.  
  
One mistake and the plans could unravel. We will be left here to die. I am becoming more and more desperate to get away. I know that time is running out for Sango and I.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I check my watch and see Inuyasha's time is up. I call a guard and send him to return Inuyasha to his cell. I want to go gloat over my victory but for some reason I am afraid to face Inuyasha. It has become important to me to see Inuyasha, to see that he hasn't got away. He is dangerous. I hate his father, I hate is title, I hate his arrogance, I hate his ideals but sometimes I think that we could be friends if we weren't on opposite sides. I like him when he is not being the cold prince.  
  
I must be careful. Everything depends on this. I must be ready to execute Inuyasha and Sango if the King is as selfish as to pick the throne before his children. I need to win. I must have revenge for my father, for anyone who has ever suffered under the King.  
  
We will lose if I don't do this, I tell myself repeatedly. We will have to pull back and the King will come and slaughter us all. There is a punishment for commoners that rebel. The army lines up the whole village and laughs as they kill every fifth person. It doesn't matter what age, men, women and children. They have pity or compassion. It does what it is supposed to do, rarely will villagers welcome the Hoshi Warriors.  
  
I climb the stairs to the tallest tower. I haven't been here since the beginning. I remember the happiness I felt as I waited for my father. I barely recognize the person I was then. She is different, someone weak and innocent. She will see hell before she becomes me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha ran away together and lived happily ever after. The end. (hehehehehe) just joking with you guys. it's not the end!! i am evil! don't be mad! if you guys have any quotes you like and think will fit in here it would be cool if you could tell me...i'm running out. i don't think i have anything else to say....hmmmm...nope...except THANK YOU for the reviews! 


	13. Desertion

"Reserving judgments is a matter of infinite hope."  
  
~The Great Gatsby~ F. Scott Fitzgerald  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 12: Desertion  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Sango's POV)~  
  
I wake up with a start when I hear the lock on my door click and the door being opened. I look around the darkened room and see that it is still not dawn.  
  
"Who's there?" I ask, looking into each shadow. "Miroku? It that you?"  
  
"It's Kikyo." She says as she appears beside my bed. "I have a note from your brother."  
  
She hands my the parchment and disappears again closing the door after her. I unroll the letter and see it is indeed in Inuyasha's handwriting.  
  
The note outlines a plan to escape today. Kikyo is to help us get out of Regenbogen at noon. Everything is organized. All I must do is find a way to hide in the cart in the courtyard.  
  
I think back to the book I was reading yesterday. I am sure it told of a secret passage from a room in that wing to the stables attached to the courtyard. If only I could remember where it was.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I am in a dark room with smooth walls that are a dull grey. There is nothing, only one door in the farthest wall shows a way to escape. It opens to reveal a shadow which I cannot see beyond. I know it is my path to freedom but I hesitate. I am afraid of what lies beyond that door.  
  
A figure all in black steps from the shadows in a corner of the room.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I ask as I recognize the golden eyes staring into mine.  
  
"Come with me." He tells me. "Come, let us leave this place and escape."  
  
He walks to the door and turns to wait for me. I am too afraid to answer.  
  
"Leave this prison, let us be free." He urges. He is restless, I can see it in his eyes.  
  
"I can't leave. I must stay." I say when I summon the courage.  
  
His eyes flash in anger. He turns and leaves through the door which close after him. I turn and see a stone window has appeared in the wall. I walk across the room and look out. I see Inuyasha walking away from me. He turns once to look behind him and he says something. I cannot see what it is because my eyes are blurred with tears.  
  
I wake up again for the second time with my cheeks wet with tears. Again I am sure I was dreaming but the pictures are allusive. The sooner this whole kidnapping business is over with the better. I have no wish to continue this war. I only want to keep the promise to my father and bring peace and prosperity to Shi Wase.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
The guards come to let my out of my cell midmorning. I know Kikyo has not betrayed us or I would not be allowed to be free. I need to find a way to the courtyard without seeming suspicious.  
  
I walk as inconspicuously as I can down the hall away from the garden. If my bearings are right the garden is the center of the castle and the courtyard is to the north. I follow a hall that I believe to be north and I come out on what seems to be the courtyard.  
  
Immediately I jump back into the shadows of the doorway. There had to be at least thirty soldiers in this courtyard! The cart is off to one side, opposite to where I am standing. I start to see who impossible this escape truly is. I can never get to that cart undetected!  
  
If only I could get to the opposite side of the courtyard! I retreat back into the hallway. There must be a way through the halls to the opposite side.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Sango's POV)~  
  
I am back in the library franticly searching for the book from yesterday. I can't find it!! It has disappeared! I wonder if Miroku came back for it yesterday after he brought me to my room. I sit down, taking deep breath to try and calm myself. I wont remember unless I think back to the story the secret passage was in.  
  
The assassin creeps through the fortress. It is the dead of night, no one stirs in the silent halls. He opens a door and sneaks into the room. He walks up to the bed, draws his dagger and stabs the man in the heart. The assassin pulls out the dagger and lifeblood pools on the man's chest. His eyelids are sill open as his heart stops and his eyes fro glassy. The intruder creeps back from where he came, he goes to the west wing to a sitting room for traveling ambassadors. He pushes a brick and the fire place opens to reveal a tunnel. He opens it and the fireplace closes behind him. He ends up in the stable and rides away on his victim's fastest horse.  
  
I know which room it is! The old storage room only a few door down. I open the door and walk into the room. It is filled with old furniture but I still find the old fireplace. There is a rhyme to find the right stone. I try desperately to remember what was written on those pages.  
  
Start at the left...be thee friend or foe?...six down...where does thou go?...three to the right...beware they thou trusts...one up...do what thou feels thou must.  
  
I follow this and push on the stone the rhyme indicates. Nothing happens. A rush of disappointment hits me. Was the story a lie? A loud crunching sound startles me, the fireplace opens and I see a dark stone tunnel. I go in and the fireplace closes leaving me in complete darkness.  
  
Fighting claustrophobia, I put my hand on the wall and run it along to keep my bearings. Walking in the dark is frightening, I am not sure what is before me. Eventually I come to a solid stone wall. I feel around but there are no door. A slight breeze causes me to lift my face and I realize the stables are above this tunnel.  
  
I reach above my head and my hand comes into contact with a wooden trap door. I push as hard as I can and the door opens, showering dust and hay into my face. The lights shines into the tunnel and I contemplate how to get myself up.  
  
Suddenly a rope drops and I see Kikyo's face in the trap door. I climb the rope and I am in a the stable in a stall.  
  
"Keep quiet." Kikyo hisses at me. "I thought it was you."  
  
I nod to show I understand.  
  
"The cart's right outside. I'm bringing out the horses right now. When you get the chance sneak into the back of the cart. Hide in the hay or something." She continues.  
  
I nod again, I don't want to show how scared I really am.  
  
I watch the courtyard and finally the guards are distracted by a messenger coming in form the gate. I quickly walk to the cart, expecting someone to yell. Nothing. I climb in the back and cover myself with the hay Kikyo said would be there.  
  
I wait. I look through the bits of straw. Inuyasha still hasn't come. I am growing uneasy. I shift a little to make myself a little window. Through it I can see Inuyasha. He is trapped between a stone wall and about fifteen guards. There is nowhere he can hide. A bush covers him partly but if anyone looks from the other side of the courtyard he will be seen.  
  
I fight myself. Should I call the guards and give myself up? Should I stay quiet and see what happens? So many question, so many question I cannot answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry for taking so long to update. i've been really sick with the flu and then i got writer's block after that. so this chapter is longer then my usual ones to try and make up for that. hmmmm....nothing else i can think of to say. THANK YOU for the reviews! 


	14. Escape

"Oppression can only survive through silence."  
  
~Carmen de Monteflores  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 13: Escape  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
I crouch behind the bush. I am frozen with fear. I know that at any second a guard will turn around and see me. There is nowhere to hide.  
  
A group of soldiers marches out of the door across the courtyard. Clearly their destination is the gate. They will walk right by me and I will be in the open as they pass by. I hear the crunching of the gravel as they approach. It is over. I will be found. I was so close to escaping.  
  
"Look! Over there! I see something climbing the wall!"  
  
I look and see Kikyo standing on the cart pointing to the opposite wall. All the guards turn to see what Kikyo is pointing to. I see my chance. I run stealthily to the cart. I quickly cover myself with the hay. I am relieved to feel Sango beside me. The straw muffles the commotion but I still hear Kikyo's clear voice.  
  
"I must have made a mistake. Sorry."  
  
The other muffled voices move away from the cart. I hear the grinding of the gate opening and the cart suddenly starts to move. Blindly I try and follow the path we are taking. I cannot keep track. I must trust Kikyo to bring us to freedom.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I sit in the main chamber, reading the reports from the generals of my armies. The doors open and Miroku steps in with the messenger I sent to Hikari Fortress.  
  
"Do you have the message?" I ask not bothering to disguise the eagerness in my voice.  
  
"Yes, My Lady." The messenger says as he bows low before me.  
  
I put out my hand and the messenger hands me a sealed parchment bearing the seal of the King. I break the seal and read what is written inside.  
  
To Lady Kagome. I have read your request and after much though I have decided to deny all you have asked for. I will not relinquish my throne to a traitor. As for my children, the Prince and Princess, I am willing to pay ten thousand gold pieces for their return. This is not negotiable. I, The true King.  
  
I put the parchment on the table. I am in shock. I never really considered this was going to happen. My mind is blank. I don't want to execute Inuyasha and Sango, but the amount the King offers for ransom is an insult. My plans are all falling apart.  
  
"Get Inuyasha and Sango. Bring them to me with ten guards." I order.  
  
Miroku nods slowly and leaves through the door. What can I do? How can I avoid the unavoidable?  
  
~Road to the Village (Kikyo's POV)~  
  
I am nervous. I know it shows in my manner, I am clenching the reigns much too tight but I can't seem to relax my hold. Luckily the horses have traveled this road many times before. They don't need any directing.  
  
When I first planned this I thought I wouldn't have very much of a part in their escape. I thought they would get into the cart with my knowing and I would drive them into the village with no one the wiser. I have helped both of them into the cart and I know there're there. I've betrayed everything I've ever known.  
  
~The Village (Sango's POV)~  
  
The cart comes to a stop finally. I wait tensely for a sign that it is safe to get out from under the hay. Kikyo brushes a little of the straw from my face.  
  
"Put these tunics and pants on." She says as she hands me two pairs of grey clothes.  
  
"Is it safe to come out?" I whisper.  
  
"After you've changed. No one will notice you." She says and quickly disappears.  
  
I hand one of the tunic and trousers to Inuyasha and the ones that are left I put on. They are ill fitting, but they are better than the Hikari colours we were wearing before. I uncover myself and stand in the cart. I brush as much of the straw out of my hair and clothes as I can. I see Inuyasha beside me doing the same thing. I smile to him. I haven't seen him for over a week. I've missed him.  
  
We jump down from the wagon and walk to join Kikyo. I try my best to seem inconspicuous.  
  
"Go to the stables." She points to a wooden building on the right. "Say you have messages from Regenbogen and take horses. Follow the road out of the village and turn right at the first crossroads. Keep traveling northwest."  
  
I start to walk to where she points, but I stop when I notice Inuyasha isn't following.  
  
"Are you coming with us?" He asks quietly.  
  
"No. I can't." She says, turning to return to the cart.  
  
"You would be safe. My father would surely give you a reward."  
  
"No."  
  
Kikyo climbs onto the cart and drives away. We are left alone. We walk to the stable and follow Kikyo's instructions. No one takes any notice of us. The stable keeper gives us saddled horses. One is grey and one brown. They are mad for speed, they are lean and muscular. We gallop down the road. We must put as much distance between Regenbogen and us before they realize their prisoners have escaped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yay! another chapter is done. i was going to write chapter for my other fic but i really wanted to write this so i did. how's the story going? too fast? too slow? it's going to be hard to get Inuyasha and Kagome together later on in this fic...oh well! enough of this.  
  
THANK YOU: ShadowSpinner, AznGurl_89 and kawaiikitsune for reviewing the last time!!! 


	15. Execution

"Humanity is not betrayed by the untimely attempts of the revolutionaries, but by the very timely attempts of the realists."  
  
~Max Horkheimer  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 14: Execution  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kagome's POV)~  
  
The doors again and I look up to study the face of Inuyasha. It is then that I notice he is not there. Glancing around the group of soldiers I see his sister is also missing.  
  
"Where are they?" I ask with tension in my voice.  
  
"They're missing. They haven't been seen since this morning." Miroku says calmly. Calm, he is always calmest when I want to scream and cry.  
  
"Have you searched the castle?"  
  
"All of it. They're not here."  
  
Shit. I know where they are. They have escaped. How was I so careless? I stand up quickly and half-run-half-walk down the hallway and into the courtyard. Miroku and the guards follow behind.  
  
I walk to one end of the courtyard and face the walk trying to regain my composure. I turn to face the crowd that has gathered.  
  
"Fetch everyone in the fortress." I order harshly.  
  
No one argues, I can see the fear in their eyes. I wait silently as the crowd grows, when no one else joins the mass I start my speech.  
  
"People of Regenbogen, we have a traitor in our midst. One person here helped the prisoners escaped. One person has sealed the fate of this revolution. If this person be not a coward, I demand they come forward and admit to..."  
  
I stop as the grinding of the gates drowns me out. When the gates opens all the way Kikyo rides into the courtyard on her cart. I immediately dismiss her as a suspect just as I did Miroku. They are both loyal to the rebellion.  
  
"I demand they come forward and admit to betraying us all!" I repeat.  
  
I wait. No one moves. Just when I am about to start again Kikyo steps ahead. She walks forward until she is away from the crows, facing me.  
  
"Kikyo? What?" I ask. I am confused. Does she have information?  
  
"It was I." She says clearly into the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I betrayed you, I betrayed the cause."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, I helped Inuyasha and Sango escape."  
  
I am floating in a blank white void. Nothing could have surprised me more. Kikyo has been my friend since childhood.  
  
"Why?" I shriek.  
  
The anger is welling up inside, pouring forth. She's a traitor. I hate her.  
  
"Love, I did it because of love." She says. Her calm infuriates me. How can she seem so unconcerned?  
  
"Who do you love?" I am still confused.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Stupid Kagome! How could I miss that? It is (was?) obvious.  
  
"Don't you love the Haven? Don't you love me?" I ask begging her to tell me this is all a sick joke.  
  
"I do. That's why I came back."  
  
I turn and face the wall, staring at the rough grey I try and straighten this all out. I must be calm. Emotions will only complicate things further.  
  
"Do you know the punishment for betrayal?" I ask. My voice is cold and quiet. I still keep my back to Kikyo and the crowd.  
  
"Death. Execution." She has sentenced her own demise.  
  
"Correct. Guards, take her to Inuyasha's cell. Execution will be mid- morning tomorrow. Prepare the gallows."  
  
I turn finally, all I see is the guard's backs as they lead one of my most people away. I am cold all over. Who can I trust now?  
  
~Road to Hikari (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
Regenbogen has long since disappeared. I am empty. Strangely I think I will miss Regenbogen-the garden especially. It is different from the over- decorated Hikari.  
  
Sango and I continue to gallop, we must push our horses as hard as we can. I can see they are starting to tire. If we can only get out of the conquered territory we will be able to find some of my father's army. They will keep us safe and I doubt Kagome will dare to send her soldiers into the heart of her enemy's land.  
  
I hope we have a head start of at least one hour. I am unsure of exactly where we are. I know we must follow this road. I wish I knew this area better but it had always been a "discountable" area until the revolution started and after that we weren't allowed to speak of Regenbogen. I have no idea what this imposed ignorance was supposed to achieve.  
  
My father has always ignored things he is afraid of. He was afraid of mother-or rather he was afraid of the feelings he had for her-but she died giving birth to Sango. We don't EVER talk about her. Out conversations are filled with things to try and stay off the subject of the unspeakables. It is stupid really. I am just coming to see how much I hated the life at Hikari. I am going back to the coldness by choice, even Regenbogen was warmer then Hikari. Both places are a prison to me.  
  
The terrain has changed by the time I pull myself out of my thoughts. It has become less rocky and more like the plains in the interior of Shi Wase. We are definitely getting further form Regenbogen. I hear and see no pursuit. I signal for Sango to stop. We must rest the horses before we continue. I am sure the escape will not continue to be this easy.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
yay! another chapter done! i'll try and quicken the plot up a little in the next chapters and also i'm trying to update faster. nothing much to say...  
  
THANKYS: AznGurl, Jazzy, Chris, Madison Hammack and azn dark dragon gurl for reviewing last chapter! i wrote this because your reviews motivated me to write instead of doing my science homework. (bad murky-lurky! bad!) ^_^ 


	16. Exile

"By three methods we may learn wisdom: First, by reflection, which is noblest; Second, by imitation, which is easiest; And third by experience, which is bitterest."  
  
~Confucius  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 15: Exile  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Miroku's POV)~  
  
Kagome stands quietly against the wall. The crowd is eerily silent. Her face is impassive as she walks toward me.  
  
"Miroku. Take twenty men with you and go after Inuyasha. Get them before they cross into enemy territory. Otherwise let them escape. Do not risk our men in the King's land."  
  
She turns and marches back into the castle. I have been dismissed.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kikyo's POV)~  
  
The door slams shut and I am left in the cell. I know Kagome thought it ironic to place me in Inuyasha's cell but I don't feel his presence. It is empty, nothing here is his, the cot has been made, the air is heavy but it smells only of oldness.  
  
I am not afraid. Perhaps if I actually thought Kagome would execute me I would be scared. I've known her long enough that I can see through her shows of apathy and anger. She will not execute her friend so I can forgive myself for betraying Kagome.  
  
In all the stories we hear the heroines are always praised when they sacrifice everything for love. I will be punished and I will have no 'lover' to comfort me when this is all finished.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I am sitting in my chambers at my desk. I am pretending to read the reports in front of me. I can't concentrate on anything. Knowing what is coming tomorrow eats away at me. Can I execute Kikyo? Will I be able to follow thorough with it? I don't know. I have no wish to do this but I am sure it is what must be done.  
  
I am interrupted by a hesitant knock on the door. I call for the person to come in. The door opens and in walks a soldier. He bows the appropriate lowness and hands me a letter I assume had just been delivered. I thank him.  
  
I look at the wax seal and see the wolf seal of the King of La Tour de Loup. What could he possible want to say to me? I am surprised and as a result suspicious. I crack open the seal and unroll the parchment. I read the sharp script in wonderment.  
  
Lady Kagome. I have recently heard of your courageous rebellion. As you know La Tour de Loup has never been a friend of Shi Wase for the reason of its cruel government. If you are in need of aid-supplies or soldiers-we of La Tour de Loup would be glad to be of service. And perhaps, after your victory, we could be united in a more familiar manner. My son, Kouga, had often voiced an interest in the customs and culture of Shi Wase. Please send a messenger with you reply at your convenience. I, the King of La Tour de Loup.  
  
I am not stupid. I know exactly what this letter offers. My freedom-my hand in marriage-in exchange for soldiers and supplies. The King and his son have been watching for a chance to add Shi Wase to their already huge conquered lands.  
  
I may still be able to use this to my advantage. Unless I legally state or sign a contract of engagement they will have no proof that I ever agreed to marry Kouga. A plan is forming in my mind. I need those soldiers if I am to win. I quickly sit down and write out a reply to the King. It is not as courtly as his is but no doubt he will assume I am unschooled and ignorant. I so not mention anything of the marriage he hints at. I will let his ponder if I understood what he alluded to.  
  
When I am finished I seal the letter and walk out into the corridor. I stride purposely down the quiet hallways. The sun is setting so the windows are stained blood red. Finally I come to the windowless hallway of the cells. I stop in front of the door guarded by four soldiers. I smile falsely at them and unlock the door. I close it behind me and lock it before I dare to look up to find Kikyo.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kikyo's POV)~  
  
I keep my head down when I hear the door open and then close again. It is probably only a soldier with my dinner. I am starting to doubt I will get away form this alive.  
  
"Kikyo." I snap my heard up and se Kagome standing against the closed door.  
  
"Why are you here?" I ask suspiciously.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
I remain silent.  
  
"Couldn't things just go back to normal? Couldn't you forget Inuyasha?"  
  
I stare at her for a few minutes. She must know the answer to that.  
  
"No. They were always faceless, I hated them because I didn't think of them as real people. Inuyasha is real to me now, he is exactly like all the soldiers here, and he is even like you."  
  
She remains calm and impassive, I can't see what she is thinking.  
  
"I can't execute you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Instead you will be sent into exile. You will deliver this message," She pauses to hold up a sealed parchment. "To the King of La Tour de Loup in Aoi Kaze. You will stay there as a special guest. They will treat you as a friend of mine that needs guards for protection."  
  
I stare at her in shock. Isn't she going to get her revenge?  
  
"That is all."  
  
"Yes, you will not return until I send for you."  
  
"Those are my choices? Death or exile."  
  
"No. Exile or an escort over enemy lines."  
  
I have no wish to live at Hikari with Inuyasha. I know he doesn't love me. Exile is better then always having Inuyasha there as a reminder.  
  
"I will take the message."  
  
"Good. I will give orders for you to leave at dawn tomorrow. Here is the message." She hands me the parchment. "If the King of his son broach the subject of marriage in the future tell them the truth that you have heard of no such plans"  
  
I nod. Marriage? Something is going on. I don't understand it but I assume I will hear more once I reach Aoi Kaze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am so happy! I got past 100 reviews! ^_^ Yah so....I was going to kill Kikyo in this chapter but I thought putting her into exile was a chance to make Kagome seem less evil and also introduce Kouga in this. I know some of you guys where kinda looking forward to that. What do you guys think: Should later chapters follow Kikyo when she gets to Aoi Kaze? Perhaps there could be a match between Kouga and Kikyo? Decisions, decisions. ^_^ Anyways the story should hopefully quicken up a lot in the next couple chapters. Bye bye for now!  
  
THANK YOU: CorruptedAngel, SwtAngl53, vegito044, Jazzy, Mitsuko Maxwell, azndarkdragongurl, Queen of Shadows, Neko, Thesmartasngirl and ShadowSpinner for reviewing last chapter!!!! 


	17. Poison

"Invisible threads are the strongest ties."  
  
~Friedrich Neitzshe  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 16: Poison  
  
~Road to Hikari (Sango's POV)~  
  
After an hour Inuyasha tells me that is time to start again. The horses have grazed and drank from a small stream. They are still tired, you can see it in their sluggish movements. I am exhausted, the worry pulls at me. I almost want the pursers to appear so I can forget everything in the thrill of the chase.  
  
I mount the horse and kick its sides to catch up with Inuyasha. I know he is worried as well. He has no assurances that we can get away. I glance behind, it has become a habit these last few hours. I see nothing. The road is empty. Is Kagome not going to send anyone after us? Though I know it is stupid, I start to feel confident that we will get away.  
  
~Road to Hikari (Miroku's POV)~  
  
We have been traveling non-stop for seven hours. Every hour or so we stop at a village and change horses. We should catch up with Inuyasha and Sango soon. They have not had fresh horses and I hope they have stopped to rest.  
  
Squinting ahead I can just make out two riders along the horizon. It must be Sango and Inuyasha. I signal the other riders to push their horses as hard as possible. I see Sango and Inuyasha turn their heads and spot us. They also push their horses faster. It has become a race, if they got over into enemy territory they win and I lose.  
  
We start to gain. I can see Sango's hair trailing behind her. We come to a bend in the road, I keep close to the inner turn. I am almost close enough to reach out and touch Sango. I know we are coming close to the boarder. The other riders are still a few feet behind me. They didn't get as fast horses as I.  
  
I press my horse faster, I ride head to head with Sango's horse. I can easily pull my horse into her path and cause her to fall. I think that would cause Inuyasha to stop as well. Something holds me back. I can't do it. I want to but I can't. I can see Sango's fearful eyes staring into mine waiting to see what I will do.  
  
Suddenly she lashes out with her hand. It connects with my temple causing me to see through a red haze. I loose touch with everything and I only vaguely notice when I slide off my horse into the bushes. I lay there dazed. The rest of the riders gallop by. I wait for a sign that Sango and Inuyasha have been captured. I hear the slow clomping of the hooves of the returning riders. They-we-have failed. The hostages have escaped. I wonder what Kagome will do now.  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
We finally arrive at Hikari after many hours of riding. Sango and I found my father's army just inside the boarder of his lands. The general sent six armed guards to escort us to Hikari.  
  
We ride through the open gates and into the courtyard. I see my father among many falsely smiling courtiers. He is dressed in velvet and silk. Every available inch is covered in jewels and gold to show off his status and wealth. Servants hold a red canopy over his head to keep off the refreshing cool mist in the air.  
  
Sango and I dismount and a servant leads them away. We walk forward and bow in front of our father. He beckons and another servant comes forward with a silver tray with golden goblets full of wine.  
  
"Welcome home. You have truly made me and the rest of Hikari proud by escaping."  
  
He raises his goblet and everyone copies him. Then he drains all the wine and sets it back on they tray clumsily. I know this hasn't been his first drink.  
  
His face flushes and he opens his mouth to say something. Nothing some out. A sheen of sweat breaks out on his forehead. He clutches his throat.  
  
"It burns! It burns!" He croaks.  
  
We all stand there motionless wondering what is going on. He collapses on the ground, rolled into a ball rocking side to side. I start to realize that he has been poisoned. I crouch down beside him and call for someone to get the King's doctor.  
  
His face is becoming purple and he is choking up blood. I pull him on his side so he won't suffocate. He shakes violently for a few seconds and then he lies perfectly still. I put my hand on his lips. I feel no breath.  
  
The doctor comes. He checks for breathing and a heartbeat. He looks grim. He takes me aside.  
  
"He's dead. It looks like midnight-flower. It's a poison grown in the south. I do not know of any antidote that could have saved him."  
  
I nod numbly. I always thought that I was indifferent towards my father. I have hated him and I have loved him. Lately I have just stopped caring. I am sad that he is dead. Strange, I never thought I would mourn the loss of my father for even a second. I walk back into the center of the crowd.  
  
"He's dead." I state unemotionally. My cold mask is in place. It feels stiff from disuse.  
  
A herald calls out into the silent courtyard. It echoes into the city and others pick it up and yell it further. Everyone knows.  
  
"THE KING IS DEAD! LONG LIVE KING INUYASHA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(sorry for the short chapter. I don't have enough time to add anymore.)  
  
THANK YOUS: ShadowSpinner, Yuen, CorruptedAngel, Neko, Jazzy, Thesmartazngirl, hyperchica11 and AznGurl_89 for reviewing last chapter! 


	18. Doubts

"In exile/survival/is the first necessity."  
  
~Margaret Atwood  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 17: Doubts   
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I pace the floor waiting for Miroku to return. I will not be angry if he hasn't caught Inuyasha and Sango. I am no longer trapped. I have another choice to pick. I am hopeful for the first time in days. We can still win the revolution. With Tour de Loup soldiers added to my armies we could match the King's army.  
  
I hear slow foot steps outside my door and Miroku open it cautiously. I can see how tired he is, he also walk with a slight limp.  
  
"Are you well? What happened?" I ask with concern.  
  
He is taken aback. I can see he expected anger not compassion.  
  
"Sango hit me and I fell of my horse."  
  
I start laughing. It has been a long time since I laughed as I do now. I keep picturing Sango hitting Miroku. I slowly stop laughing. I become serious once more.  
  
"Did you lose them?"  
  
"Yes. They got across the boarder before we could catch them."  
  
One plan over, another plan takes its place.  
  
"Fine. We need to start preparing for war. I suspect the king will strike soon after Inuyasha and Sango return to Hikari."  
  
He nods. I know he is wondering how I plan to win the war. He is afraid to ask. He is afraid of the rages I seem always seem to fly into lately.  
  
"Read this letter."  
  
I hand him the letter from the King of La Tour de Loup. He reads it carefully and then considers.  
  
"He wants you to marry his son." He finally states.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You've agreed?"  
  
"I've agreed to accept his aid. I have no intention of marrying his son."  
  
"You plan to manipulate him? You're playing a dangerous game."  
  
"I have no other choice. It is the only way we can win."  
  
He nods. I know he knew that I had planned after he read the letter. He was only questioning me to find my faults in my plan.  
  
We sit in a comfortable silence, our hopes cause the mood to lighten. After a few minutes Miroku breaks the silence.  
  
"I almost miss having Sango and Inuyasha here. It was like having important guests."  
  
"You visited Sango often." I point out.  
  
"As mush as you visited Inuyasha."  
  
I nod. It's true. I was-am-drawn to Inuyasha. Perhaps it's because he is my enemy. I always like to know what I am up against. It sounds like a lie even in my head. I know it is Inuyasha personally that I am drawn to. It has nothing to do with this rebellion. He is some one like Miroku-I admire him and value his friendship and advice. If Inuyasha was on my side he would be a valuable general and perhaps even a better friend. It is stupid to think of such things. He is the enemy. I find I cannot hate him as I used to. At least I can still hate our real enemy the King.  
  
"Why did you-" Miroku starts but he cuts off when there is a knock on the door. I walk over to the door, I do not want to disrupt our happy gathering. It reminds me of before father died.  
  
A messenger hands me another sealed letter. I am tired of the constant flow of letters. I thank the messenger and close the door. I walk over to my desk and look at the seal. It is blank with a small 'x' in the middle. It is from one of my informants in the village by Hikari. I hope it isn't bad news.  
  
I break the seal and read the message on the parchment aloud for Miroku to hear.  
  
"Lady Kagome. I have heard the King is dead. Rumors say it was poison, they also say the assassin was the son Inuyasha. He was declared King."  
  
I finish almost unable to force my voice out. Inuyasha is King? Inuyasha is truly my enemy now? I doubt he poisoned the King-it is possible but he does not seem to wish to be King. I truthfully don't understand. It is all too strange to me.  
  
I glance at Miroku and see he is also distracted with is own thoughts/ I force myself to think of the consequences. Could Inuyasha be a good King? I stop that like of questioning: like father like son. Can I still win the war? His power might be weaker then the old King's because he had just ascended to the throne. It is hard to say, it depends on the loyalty of the court. I know one thing: this will either raise or lower the chances of me winning. It will have an effect no matter what.  
  
~Road to Aoi Kaze (Kikyo's POV)~  
  
Exile. I am exiled but you wouldn't know it. Traditionally an exile is stripped of all pride and family in a ceremony before they are exiled. The ruler takes your clothes and gives you plain, uncomfortable clothes in replacement. The ruler walks you to the door to the courtyard. Outside the crowd gathers into two lines on wither side making a path. You must walk through while people hit, spit and yell at you. At the end is your family, they take away their love, the name they gave you and they throw away their memories of you. You are left naked and empty.  
  
I am grateful I was spared this ceremony. I don't even think my exile is official. I continue to ride south along the road. I am truly alone now. I am traveling to a city full of strangers. It is strange. For the first time in my life I feel shy. What will it be like there? I have heard very little about La Tour de Loup except that they are violent people that worship a wolf god-their god of war. The name of the country means 'wolf tower' in the old tongue. (otherwise known as french ^_^) It is a strange name for a country. It is the biggest country in this land because they are constantly conquering some little country and adding it to their lands.  
  
I admit to myself. I am afraid of being away from the Haven. I have never been away from it in my life. New people, new things. I miss the solitude of my garden. I wish everything were as it was before Kagome got her idea to kidnap the Prince. I was good at hating back then.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yay! I finally finished this chapter! you guys don't get to know who killed the kind until (probably) next chapter. feel free to guess all you want though. i don't think there's anything else I wanted to say....nope...  
  
THANKYS TO: Suki, ShellBabe, Mitsuko Maxwell, Kenya Skadi, Jazzy, AnzGurl, Brood Mayran, babedoll, Soudesuka-Shurikens, MJ, Thesmartazngirl, ShadowSpinner, The Weasley and Kitten Kisses FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER 


	19. Despair

"Pain is an illusion of the senses. Despair is an illusion of the mind."  
  
~Author Unknown  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 18: Despair  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Sango's POV)~  
  
I stand against the wall, staring at the cold expression on Inuyasha's face. He looks like the memories of my father years after mother died. Solemn and detached, some one who can perform horrible things and not care. Perhaps the throne is what makes one so cruel.  
  
His advisors sit on plain wooden chairs on the floor in front of the throne. They are silent with eyes down, waiting for their monarch to speak.  
  
"What do you suggest we do about the rebellion?" He asks finally.  
  
The 'leader' of the advisors stands up and bows low before Inuyasha.  
  
"We suggest the same as what we advised you father. Gather your armies-they are much stronger then the rebels-and attack Regenbogen with-"  
  
"Won't work." Inuyasha interrupts. "Regenbogen is too well guarded and is easily defendable. We would be forced into long siege. Also we would lose hundreds of men."  
  
The advisor bows again with a touch of mocking in his face and sits back in his chair.  
  
"Does no one have an idea?" Inuyasha asks. "Are we just going to let them continue to advance?"  
  
No one answers. No one can think of the perfect plan. Everyone fears Inuyasha now that he is King.  
  
~Road to Aoi Kaze (Kikyo's POV)~  
  
I am almost there. I crossed the boarder into La Tour de Loup a few hors ago. I slow my horse to a slow walk to draw out the time it takes to reach Aoi Kaze. I wonder if Kagome knew how hard this would be for me. It is torture. Nothing is the same, I recognize nothing. The scenery is different then around Regenbogen, the forest covers everywhere but the road and a few meadows. The land is basically flat with a few rolling hills.  
  
I want to stop. I want to turn back. Something warns me that Aoi Kaze will be much different then anything I've experienced. I quicken the pace, now I just want to get this over with so I can return to my solitude.  
  
After about a half-hour I come to the city gates. In the very center of the city a tall tower looms. It is made of dark stone and it is obviously very old. A guard strolls over to me. He smiled arrogantly at me, probably assuming I am a tradeswomen seeking work.  
  
"What is your business here?" He asks looking speculatively at my strange clothing and expensive horse.  
  
"I have a message for the King of La Tour de Loup from Lady Kagome of Regenbogen." I say coldly.  
  
He snaps to attention. He knows I out-rank him and being condescending to your superiors is dangerous.  
  
"Sorry Lady. I'll open the gates right away." He rushes off after giving a low bow.  
  
I ride into the busy streets of the city. I follow the main road to another gate. Again I talk to a guard who orders the gate to be opened. Aoi Kaze is well defended. This time I ride into a courtyard. Immediately a servent comes and takes my horse to the stables. Another comes forward as asks me to follow him to the King's throne room.  
  
We come to a surprisingly plain wooden door and the servent motions for me to enter. I do as he says. The door opens to reveal a long wooden room, the wall are covered with intricate tapestries. Finally my gaze comes to the wall opposite to me. Sitting in a throne in an elderly man with long white hair and a beard. Beside him a young man-probably only a few years older then me-stands. They are both dressed in plain clothes that any soldier would wear but it is impossible not to see their rank. They hold themselves as royalty.  
  
I walk forward to the throne with my eyes down. I wait for permission to raise my heard to look upon the 'most royal personages'. After a few seconds to acknowledge the difference in rank the King speaks.  
  
"You have a message from Lady Kagome?"  
  
I nod and hand him the parchment. I look over at who I assume is Prince Kouga. He has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and his skin is well tanned. When he notices my gaze he grins at me. I gasp when I see he has fangs instead of teeth. Perhaps some of the strange tales are true about the royal family of La Tour De Loup. I quickly look away. blushing slightly. He caught me staring.  
  
The King finishes reading the letter. He frowns slightly in confusion.  
  
"What about he marriage?" He asks.  
  
I open up my eyes as wide as possible and try to appear innocent and ignorant.  
  
"Marriage Your Majesty? I know of no marriage."  
  
He looks frustrated. His son looks greatly amused by all the innuendo. I think he somehow knows I am lying.  
  
"I will write an answer to Lady Kagome immediately. I will have a servent show you to your room and post guards outside your door."  
  
I nod and purposely not looking at Prince Koura I turn and walk away. As I leave I hear the King muttering to his son something about poison.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Miroku's POV)~  
  
I am in the supply room helping to sort everything out for the supply wagons. I stop when Kagome bangs the door on her way into the room. In her hand is a letter. She hands it to me wordlessly. I unroll the parchment and read it carefully.  
  
Lady Kagome. I have received your letter. I am happy you agree to my aid. I am also happy to send you proof of my intentions. You have by now heard of the King of Shi Wase's death. You may be surprised to note that it was my agents that slipped midnight-flower into the King's goblet. I think you will find his son a less worthy opponent. I would have poisoned the whole family but obviously an experienced baron would have just ascended the throne. I am happy to have done you this favor. Perhaps in the future you can do a favor for me. I, The King of La Tour de Loup.  
  
He was the one who poisoned the King. My first thought is relief that he didn't try to kill Sango as well. My second is wondering why she is all I ever think about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yay! another chapter up! I hope the time and distances aren't being to confusing. I know everything is jumping around. And the distances just think of Europe (all the countries are small and close together). I have trouble writing about Kouga because I've never seen any of the episodes or read any of the manga that he is in. So please bear with me and tell me if he's acting wrong. I'll shut-up now.  
  
THANK YOUS: CorruptedAngel. SailorSun1, Kitten Kisses, Brood Mayran, ShadowSpinner, AznGurl and meant2Bmatched FOR REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER! 


	20. Strategy

"...by the use of our hands, we bring into being within the realm of Nature, a second nature for ourselves."  
  
~Cicero  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 19: Strategy  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
Sango and I are alone in my new chambers. They are ugly and over-decorated. It is more claustrophobic then my little cell in Regenbogen...  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sango asks.  
  
I don't have an answer but I try to keep the illusion of confidence.  
  
"We need a plan..." I say slowly.  
  
"Why? Why can't we just face them in war? We outnumber them. We are better trained. Kagome only kidnapped us because she was desperate. She knew she was losing."  
  
Sango is right. It's obvious. Plans can easily go wrong. We have the advantage in open warfare.  
  
It feels like I am betraying Kagome as I give orders to prepare for war. I owe her nothing. She was prepared to execute Sango and I in a second. I had to escape to save our lives.  
  
I change my train of thought away for this subject.  
  
After all this is finished I can change the castle, I can undo some of what my father inflicted on the people. My first priority must be to defeat the rebels. Civil War makes Shi Wase vulnerable from attack of any of our neighboring countries. Especially La Tour de Loup they have wanted Shi Wase for as long as I can remember.  
  
War. I am starting my 'glorious rein' with civil war. I wonder how that effects me image and the loyalty of my subjects. Will my ancestors we impressed? Disgusted? I have no assurances that I will be alive tomorrow. My father's death has shown how easily it is to get into Hikari. I feel as if all I am left with is Sango, my fortress and my throne.  
  
~Regenbogen Haven (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I am in my chambers trying to think of a suitable reply to the King's letter. What can be said? That I appreciate his assassination of my enemy? That I agree to marry his son? That I desperately need his soldiers if I am to win? Everything except the last is a lie. Poison seems like such a...cheap way to kill your enemy. Now one dictator is replaced with his son. Inuyasha is smart. I don't know if he is experienced in war but somehow I think he is. If so, we were better off with the old King who always stuck to traditional methods of warfare.  
  
If I knew for sure Inuyasha would reverse all the damage, if I knew he would be a kind and generous king I would stop fighting. I cannot tell. There is no way to guarantee our prosperity without replacing him.  
  
I write the letter. I am amused by the sincerity I force into my writing. It is important the King thinks I am weak and pliable. He will be surprised who stubborn I really am on the subject of marriage. I will not become a prisoner of my husband. I will always be free.  
  
~Aoi Kaze (Kikyo's POV)~  
  
I stand by a large window in the hallway. The window looks out onto the city and shows the whole tower. The subtle, cool beauty of it fascinates me.  
  
"It's at least six hundred years old." A voice behind me says.  
  
I whirl around in surprise to find Kouga leaning casually against the opposite wall. I can't answer. All I do is stare at him.  
  
"The people worship it. It is said on the judgment day Loup-Garou will return to Aoi Kaze from the sky into that tower. He will slaughter those who have been unfaithful and reward his loyal followers."  
  
"Loup-Garou? Your war god?" I ask finally in a tight voice.  
  
"Yes it means wolf-man. (actual French word for werewolf) Legend says he was half wolf, half man."  
  
I turn back to the window and stare at the symbol of their religion. Something that reminds-scares-the people to remain loyal to their god-and to their king.  
  
I turn around again and notice Kouga is still leaning against the wall with a slight smile on his face. My eyes are once more drawn to his fangs.  
  
"Why do you have fangs?" I ask bluntly.  
  
His face remains smiling but his eyes close off.  
  
"All royal children are born with fangs. It is the mark of royalty. We are said to be descendants of Loup-Garou."  
  
"You worship the war god?" It strikes me as funny to imagine his groveling before a deity. I hide my smile.  
  
"No. As soon as you put your faith in something it becomes a weakness. I have no trust in anything."  
  
I understand the truth in what he says.  
  
"What did Lady Kagome really say about the marriage?"  
  
I freeze. I know nothing except I am not suppose to speak of it.  
  
"Nothing. I have heard nothing about any marriage." I make is sound ridiculous.  
  
"Strange." He pauses then continues with a frown. "My father has offered aid in exchange for Kagome's hand in marriage when she wins the throne."  
  
Anger flares up in me. How dare he assume that Kagome will that easy to win over?  
  
"She will never marry a dirty, uncouth wolf like you!" I shout as I stomp of to hide in my room.  
  
I feel stupid as soon as I do it. Everyone wants something of Kagome's it seems. Even her 'allies' want something in return for their kindness. I wonder if she will end up marrying Kouga. I can't see it as a good match. They are much too different in many ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yah...i dunno...it should pick up again next chapter. this is really getting long. how is Kouga? is he terribly out of character? i hope not.  
  
THANKS: CorruptedAngel, hyperchica11, Kitten Kisses, gueshoo, Thesmartazngirl, AznGurl, hera goddess, Brood Mayran, SwtAngl53, ShadowSpinner and babe doll FOR REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER! 


	21. Preparations

"Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear."  
  
~Mark Twain  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 20: Preparations  
  
~Road to the South (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
My army marches along the road behind and in front of Sango and I. They march in neat file of six and long rows of uncountable numbers. I know the exact numbers-four thousand soldiers: one thousand cavalry and three thousand infantry-but I wouldn't be able to tell if not for the reports.  
  
It is not all of our standing army-it would be stupid to leave Hikari unprotected-but it still outnumbers Kagome's army. I doubt she had more then two thousand ill trained peasants and greedy mercenaries. My army is double the size of hers. I am confident we can win with minimal bloodshed. Perhaps I can force Kagome into surrendering before the battle begins. I doubt it. Kagome is too proud to surrender to anyone.  
  
We eventually come to a large open field. It is the traditional battle field from hundreds of years ago. It is symbolic I suppose, in a strange way to fight here.  
  
I dismount my horse near the northern end of the field. The soldiers stay at attention waiting for orders to be at ease. I feel a twinge of guilt for all the young men and women who will die and be wounded in this battle. They care only to make Shi Wase safe for themselves and their children. They cannot see beyond their small worlds.  
  
I give the orders for camp to be set up and immediately the near rows and files split up into a kid of ordered confusion.  
  
Within half of an hour all the tents are set up and small fires burn all over the camp adding light and warmth to the cool dusk. The smell of soup and herbs in the air where I sit on a battered stool near the cooks' tent. All we can do is wait for my scouts to return with news of the progress of the enemies' movements.  
  
My stomach growls loudly, interrupting my planning. I'm starving. I quickly walk to join the circle of men and women sitting around the closest fire. I ladle some of the thick soup into a bowl and grab a piece of bread. I sit in an empty spot and quickly eat my dinner. It's delicious. One thing every good commander knows is that happy-loyal-soldiers have full stomachs.  
  
I am just soaking up the last of the broth with the bread when guards strides over holding a small struggling boy. He continues to hold the boy as he bows quickly.  
  
"Your Majesty. I fond this boy sneaking suspiciously around the perimeter of the camp."  
  
I stare at the boy, he is young, only about twelve of thirteen.  
  
"Good work. Leave him here. I'll talk to him."  
  
The soldier releases the boy and turns to return to his post. The boy stand defiantly, staring me in the eyes.  
  
"What's your name?" I ask kindly.  
  
He spits at me in response, his eyes flaring with hate. I grow angry at this show of disrespect.  
  
"Answer me! What is you name?"  
  
He continues to glare at me in defiance. Rage fills me and I raise my hand to strike him.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
I turn to see a horrified Sango behind me. I lower my hand guiltily. I don't know if I really would have it him. He continues to stand unflinchingly through this all.  
  
"He's just boy. He's probably lost," She scolds me adding to my guilt.  
  
She knees in front of the boy and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's your name?" she asks gently.  
  
"It's Shippo." he answers softly, casting nervous glances at me.  
  
"Well Shippo. How about some soup? Are you hungry?"  
  
Shippo nods and Sango hands him a bowl of soup which he eats quickly.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sango asks after Shippo had finished eating.  
  
"My father died a year ago and only my mother and I were left to run the farm. We couldn't pay the taxes on time so the King took the land from us. My mother died a few months ago from cold."  
  
Sango looks at the small boy in pity and I know she will not stop until she has helped him.  
  
"It was all the fault of the King! He raised the taxes too much! No one could pay them and still have food to eat and money to buy seeds!"  
  
From the way he keeps glancing at me I know he understands that I am King. He makes a point I know is true.  
  
"And now the new King is fighting a war with the rebels and we have to give even more food to feed his army!"  
  
I am starting to grow angry once more.  
  
"We are fighting this war for you as well! It is not just some sport of me!"  
  
"You are not fighting for me. i think this country would be better off if the 'rebels' took control of the throne."  
  
This stuns me. It is always a thought I have not let myself consider. Better off? I want to be a good King. I do not want to be hated like my father.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps." I say quietly shocking everyone, "But I am King and I will fight for my country and try to end this War. Once everything is peaceful we can be prosperous."  
  
Shippo snorts.  
  
Sango senses that I am at the end of my good will, she drags Shippo off to find some clean clothes.  
  
Another guard runs up to me not bothering to bow.  
  
"word had come Your Majesty. The rebels' army is a few hours ride away. They have set up camp for the night."  
  
I nod and order him to return to his post. her army is hear, the battle is close. Hopefully tomorrow will be the end of this War.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THANK YOU: hyperchica11, SwtAngl53, Kitten Kisses, Anonymous, YaHi, ShadowSpinner, carlene, The Weasley, bonessasan and Queen of Shadows FOR REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER 


	22. War

"One is left with the horrible feeling now that war settles nothing; that to win a war is as disastrous as to lose one."  
  
~Agatha Christie  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 21: War  
  
~Road to the North (Kagome's POV)~  
  
We have finally stopped for the night beside the road. It has been decided that Aoi Kaze's soldiers and my soldiers will break up into two traveling groups to give the illusion of a small army. I have been very careful to keep our allies a secret. I don't think it is possible that Inuyasha could have heard anything about the sudden growth of my army. Already I have an advantage.  
  
We all sit around large fires eating plain army food of soup and bread. It is much better then what we ate at Regenbogen because of the supplies from Aoi Kaze.  
  
Tomorrow at dawn we march again until we find Inuyasha's army and then we must fight for the freedom of all Shi Wase.  
  
~Battle Field (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
Dawn comes with a sense of apprehension. The soldiers pack up camp and prepare for battle. I see many new soldiers with fear written clearly on their faces. They do not know what to expect in this battle, they do not even know if they can stand bravely in the face of the enemy. A few will desert, they always do.  
  
I pace impatiently, I am already dressed in my armor and the plans for battle are already planned. All I can do is wait for Kagome's army to advance close enough for me to give orders to start formation. Time seems to drag.  
  
Finally a scout reports that the rebels number less then two thousand and are a twenty-minute march away. Quickly everyone is in neat rows and files facing the south. Horses paw the ground impatiently as riders try to keep them calm. Foot soldiers nervously check he swords, spears and daggers. The archers try to find good spots to have clear sight. Scanning the field I see Sango among the cavalry. Anger rises within me. I forbad her from fighting in this war. She promised she would stay back and be ready to flee if we were to lose.  
  
Sango waves at me teasingly, I know she never had any intention of staying out of the battle. As father always reminded us: better to die a hero then live as a coward.  
  
In the distance I make out a sea of soldiers on the horizon. It seems to me that there are more then two thousand soldiers. I almost think Kagome's army matches my own. It stretches back out of sight and continues to march forward. I decide that it is simply a trick, there is no way Kagome could possible have that many soldiers.  
  
We wait tensely as they come closer and closer. A few archers let their arrows go in nervousness but they fall harmlessly ahead of the army. I bark orders for everyone to hold back. Rushing ahead is sure to be suicide.  
  
Kagome's army comes into the archers' range but still I hold my army back. Everyone looks around restlessly. With panic I notice that Kagome's army is huge. It must almost match mine! They have almost equal cavalry and everyone is well armed. This is not who I expected to fight. Where are the peasants armed only with cheap swords and armor?  
  
The twang of a bowstring rings in the silence. I see an arrow fly from behind me into the chest of a woman riding a horse in the first row. She tumbles from the saddle and hits the ground with a thud that echoes though their field. The time for peace is over, everyone charges together.  
  
It is a massive crowd of confusion. No one understands what is happening. The instincts take over, forcing one to fight for survival. Everything is a haze.  
  
I am the center of the battle fighting against a skilled warrior. He and I circle each other will our horses, exchanging blows with our swords. He is talented but he has already been wounded in his left shoulder making his blocks weak. I feign to the right then jab forward in the opening. The sword sinks into his chest. His mouth opens in silent protest and he slumps forward. I pull the bloody sword his body. The force knocks him to he ground to be trampled along with all the other dead and wounded.  
  
Death is nothing new to me. Coldly I look around for the next opponent. Just a little way away I see Kagome fighting with two foot soldiers. I rush to confront her, motioning to the soldiers that I will continue the fight.  
  
Kagome and I face each other. She has subtly changed. Her eyes are colder and her cheeks and eyes are sunken into her face. She is still beautiful but I can see she is not well.  
  
I put my sword into a downward swing. Kagome reacts with ease to block my sword with hers. A good swordsman has taught her. Though my strength gives me an advantage.  
  
"You can still surrender!" I call to her.  
  
"Surrender? Are you blind? I have to reason to surrender! Look around you! I am winning!" She replies with a smile.  
  
I do look around and see she is right. Her soldiers are starting to overwhelm mine. We need to regroup. The Regenbogen soldiers have managed to break up my soldiers into small groups. It is impossible to fight them all split up.  
  
I do what is needed though I have to though I hate the look of triumph on Kagome's face. I call the signal for retreat. Everyone who is able fights his or her way out of the army and run in the opposite direction. I look into the sky and see that hours have passed in what seemed to be minutes. My army is noticeably smaller.  
  
I turn to see Sango riding just behind me with that annoying little boy in front of her. We ride away from Kagome's army and she lets us go unhindered. It is the honorable to let the losers of a battle go. Her army easily beat us. If we do not find a way to beat her we will surely lose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THANKS TO: Brood Mayran, Paragorgon, hyperchica11, Jazzy, SwtAngl53, Queen of Shadows, bonessasan, Thesmartazngirl, ShadowSpinner, Soudesuka-Shurikens and Kitten Kisses FOR REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER! 


	23. Honor

"Our hearts are drunk with beauty, our eyes could never see."  
  
~George W. Russell  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 22: Honor  
  
~North of the Battle Field (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
We finally stop under a moss covered overhang. I know we are still close to Kagome's camp but I am sure she will not attack tonight. She has shown today that she has honor when it comes to the rules of war.  
  
I know we cannot face Kagome once more in open warfare. We would surly lose.  
  
I help set up tents and try to talk to each soldier to give them a feeling of hope. We desperately need a high moral to get through this. Those that are wounded I defer to Sango. She, like most noble girls, know how to bandage battle wounds.  
  
I do a quick count and realize with disbelief that one third of my soldiers are dead, wounded or captured. This battle brought heavy losses. I curse my confidence-and my arrogance. I should have know it would not be easy to win a battle against Kagome. She is too clever to stick with the traditional means. To win, I must also fight untraditionally-something that may stain my honor.  
  
I walk quickly to Sango to tell her of the plan that is forming in my mind. It is risky. If it fails I will be caught and Kagome will win the throne. If it works though we will have the leader of the revolution in our hands. We must bet all on this one chance of victory.  
  
I quickly outline the plan to Sango. She is doubtful. She still thinks that we must so the honorable thing and face Kagome in war.  
  
"We cannot fight her again. She will slaughter our men! You saw the size of her army!" I explain to Sango.  
  
"How did she get so many men? It is impossible they were all peasants and mercenaries!" She ask the question I have been pondering.  
  
I have overlooked Shippo until now. He has stayed unusually quiet.  
  
"There were rumors..." He starts, then trails off uncertainly.  
  
"Continue." I order ignoring the look of dislike that passes over his face.  
  
"There were rumors of an alliance between the rebels and Aoi Kaze. Soldiers and supplies in exchange for half of the throne."  
  
"Half of the throne?" Asks Sango.  
  
"Marriage. Kagome is to be married to the King's son." I answer quietly.  
  
A coldness seeps into my blood as I think of what will happen if Aoi Kaze gains control of Shi Wase. We would become just another part under the rule of a violent King that demands everyone to take part in the military. Is this the bright future that Kagome is fighting for?  
  
I stalk away after announcing that the thirty best soldiers are need tonight at midnight. I leave Sango to gather them together and then I walk to my tent to plan the route for tonight.  
  
~Battle Field (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I am awakened by strong hands holding my hands and covering my mouth. I open my eyes wide, trying to see through the dark who the intruder is. I see nothing but the outline of a figure with glinting eyes.  
  
He covers me with his cloak and a familiar sent envelopes me. I cannot place it, the memory alludes me. I fight him the best I can but he is much stronger then me and quickly quells my efforts. I fall limp against him, out of breath.  
  
He carries me out of my tent and turns to the right. After that I am unsure of where he take me. I wonder about the sentries that were supposed to watch my tent and patrol the perimeter.  
  
After a few minutes the cloak becomes stifling. I find it hard to breath around the hand and all the air I can get is stale. I start to feel as though I am suffocating and instinctively I start to struggle. I cannot move much but it feels as if I am at least doing something.  
  
Finally he stops and uncovers me. I n the dim starlight I can see that we are in an open clearing. A body lies face down on the round in a pool of blood that reflects the starts. I shudder as I realize that the body is one of the sentries that were assigned to the perimeter.  
  
I look away and pull myself from my kidnappers loose arms. I turn and truthfully I am not surprised to see that it is Inuyasha. I ignore his self- satisfied smirk and work on regaining my breath.  
  
When I have my breath and I feel prepared to start the bickering that always occurs I stand facing him and put a condescending look on my face.  
  
"How honorable your majesty. Sneaking into your enemies' camp and kidnapping the commander. Even after that commander let you slink away in defeat unhindered."  
  
Inuyasha doesn't respond and I can see he does not intend to.  
  
"Even if you get me to Hikari, as I suppose you will, my army is still under the command of Miroku. They will continue to fight."  
  
"Then we will kill you." He grinds out.  
  
"Then I will be turned into a martyr. More will join the cause for the tragic story of the Lady Kagome killed my the ogre of a King."  
  
"Don't make me gag you!" He barks at me.  
  
I feel none of the usual pleasure at making him come out of coldness.  
  
We wait in silence. I consider trying to get away but I can see from Inuyasha's posture that he is ready to run after me at any second. I will wait until later when there is a chance.  
  
Finally about twenty or thirty soldiers ride up. I see that the soldier at the front is Sango. Inuyasha helps me onto a horse and then mounts behind me. I feel him grabbing my hands and try to pull away. He clamps them together and ties them with rope. He is taking no chances. This will make it harder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THANKS TO: Thesmartazngirl, Jazzy, ShadowSpinner, ShellBabe, Akita, Soudesuka-Shurikens (no, you are not paranoid! ^_^) gueshoo and Queen of Shadows FOR REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER!  
  
*SHAMELESS ADVERTISING*: new fic! called Mirror Image! check it out! ^_^ 


	24. Marriage

"Marriage is destiny  
  
Hanging likewise."  
  
~old proverb  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 23: Marriage  
  
~Road to Camp (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
We arrive at camp just as the sky lightens, Kagome has apparently nodded off to sleep since she tried to run away an hour ago. Luckily her arms being tied slowed her down and we were easily able to catch her once more.  
  
Her head rests softly on my shoulder and she leans slightly on my right arm which holds her up. It is comfortable and peaceful in the chilly early morning. The only sound is the muffled steps of our horses.  
  
A sudden shout causes Kagome to jerk awake and stiffen. It is a sentry announcing or return. We all dismount and I help Kagome down from my horse. A crowd gathers and seeing the leader of the enemy army they were defeated by yesterday they give a cheer.  
  
Kagome, with her hands still tied, turns and stares at each one until they fall silent. I smile with amusement at this. Brave soldiers afraid of one young woman. She turns to me next.  
  
"Well, you've captured me. What are you going to do now? Hold a knife to me throat in front of my army and threaten them with my life?" She asks in a loud, clear voice so that the whole camp can hear.  
  
"Nothing quite so dramatic." I say dryly.  
  
Her face darkens and I know she realizes that I am referring to her doing just that to me in the Yami Pass. She does not like to be made a fool of.  
  
"Your plan is full of flaws. It will not work." She says angrily.  
  
"Do not assume to know my plans. You are ignorant of most of them." I rely angrily.  
  
I turn to the crowd.  
  
"Two of you take her and tie her to a post. Guard her and do not leave. The rest of us will start to pack up camp."  
  
Everyone does as I say and I return to my tent to write a letter to Miroku. This all has the feeling of repetition and redundancy. It has been done before but the roles were reversed.  
  
~Battle Field (Miroku's POV)~  
  
The messenger brings the letter into Kagome's tent followed by a sentry. We have searched all over the camp for Kagome and all we have found is twelve dead sentries. We did not expect an attack on our camp. It is against every commander's honor.  
  
I read the letter quickly and see that what I feared was true. Inuyasha has captured her. He says that if we continue to attack he will publicly execute Kagome. I know that Kagome would urge me to continue to fight but I cannot knowingly be the cause of her death. I will send a messenger to the King of Aoi Kaze to see what he thinks would be the best solution.  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Kagome's POV)~  
  
I am in a damp dungeon in the deepest park of Hikari. It is the first time I have ever seen on and I think it lives up to most of the stories told of dungeons. Every time I sit down on the hay in my cell I feel rats scurrying over my legs. I stay standing up most of the time.  
  
I would think that after the nice-well, not nice but clean-cell that I gave Inuyasha he would extend the same courtesy. Apparently not. I am only good enough for the dungeons that are used for common criminals and petty traitors.  
  
The guard bangs the door open and hands me a rough wooden bowl and cup. I look fully expecting it to be stale bread and water. It is thick stew and ale. I am impressed with it until I taste it and find that the stew is old and has started to go bad. I gag it down because I know I will need my strength for the next few days.  
  
It is easy to foretell my fate. The only thing that worries me is the possibility of torture. It is impossible to know if I will break down and tell them everything. Or, worst of all I might beg for my life.  
  
The door bang open once more and I look up expecting the guard coming to take back the dishes. I am surprised to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway in his place.  
  
He is dressed what I assume are courtly clothes though I find them vaguely silly. I think I will always prefer plain clothing to silks and velvets.  
  
"How are your accommodations?" He asks gesturing to my cell with an ironic smile.  
  
"I've seen better." I answer with a touch of bitterness.  
  
"What can you expect though? Being a prisoner and all?"  
  
I do not answer. I want him to leave so I can be alone once more. Maybe he will take the hint.  
  
"If I were to let you go right now would you stay at peace? I would try and return Shi Wase to prosperity."  
  
"No. I have no guarantees of that. You could be a worse King then your father-"  
  
"Or a better one." He interrupts.  
  
"Yes but I don't know it that will come true. The one way to be sure is to win the throne so I have power over what happens to the people of Shi Wase. I made an oath I would or die in the process."  
  
"Then I have a proposition to make."  
  
I wait expecting him to give me a chance to betray my soldiers for my life.  
  
"You will not win the whole throne but half of it."  
  
I stare at him wondering if he is saying what I think he might be.  
  
"Half the throne?" I ask.  
  
"Yes. You would marry me and be Queen."  
  
I frown at him in disbelief. What is his reason for offering this to me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He sighs.  
  
"Miroku is gathering together his army and we know that Aoi Kaze is sending more solders to fight. We cannot hold them off without preparing for siege. This is make it even harder for the people to prosper."  
  
I realize what he says is true. I wanted this war to get over with so we could return to peace.  
  
"How do I know that you won't just execute me when I disagree with you?"  
  
"We will sign a contract saying that we must agree on every choice we make. We will make it as fair and equal as possible."  
  
I nod unconvinced. I do not want to marry any one, especially some one I do not love.  
  
"This would only be a political match?" I ask carefully.  
  
"Unless you want it to be more." He answers sardonically.  
  
I resist the impulse to slap him.  
  
"I will think on the matter." I say icily.  
  
"Do not think to long or it will be too late." He says as her leaves the cell and closes the door after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
right....i don't know what to say. i hope this idea works and it doesn't turn out stupidly. see? they're close but they still 'hate' each other. ^_^  
  
thank you: ShadowSpinner, MJ, Mitsuko Maxwell, SwtAngl53, bonessansan, Soudesuka-Shurikens, Jazzy, Brood Mayran, Arwen of Imladris, Queen of Shadows, lalalala and Thesmartazngirl for reviewing! 


	25. Treachery

"You can't separate peace from freedom because no one can be at peace unless he has his freedom."  
  
~Malcolm X~ Malcolm X Speaks  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 24: Treachery  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
I stand on the north tower staring unseeing to the horizon. This decision of Kagome's will change the future. We can either become a united country or we can fall under Aoi Kaze's attack and become part of them. I wonder if she knows all that depends on her; it is not just her life that is in consideration.  
  
After a few minutes I turn and walk down the long stone steps to the main part of the fortress. Immediately a guard approaches me and bows.  
  
"Your Majesty. The prisoner says she is ready to speak to you." He says.  
  
"Bring her to the conference chamber." I order.  
  
I dismiss him with a slight nod of my head and decide that the dread I fell is for the future of Shi Wase. I stride impatiently to the conference chamber and sit down in a soft chair. I look around the room, it is probably the plainest room in the parts of the castle used by the royalty. It is paneled in dark wood and has tapestries showing victories of Hikari Kings on the wall. I look to the door when I hear it open. Kagome walks in with a determined look on her face followed by three guards.  
  
She stands in the center of the room ads I motion for the guards to stand outside.  
  
"Would you like to sit down?" I ask.  
  
She sits in another chair that faces me and stares at her hands. Her hair slides forward so that it shadows her face. We sit there for a few minutes with me staring at Kagome and her looking down.  
  
I see her take a deep breath and then she raises her head to look me in the eyes. My heart skips a beat when I see the sadness and defeat.  
  
"I have decided that I will marry you," She says with bitterness. "On the condition that we wait twenty-eight days. During that time I will unofficially have half the throne. It will be a trial. If it fails we will not marry and I will decide what must be done in that event."  
  
I think about this and it seems to make sense.  
  
"Fine. Your demands will be met. I will have a servent take you to your chambers. You can bathe and change into fresh clothing but we must leave her within the hour."  
  
She looks puzzled by this and I explain.  
  
"Miroku will not believe that you are ordering him to stop the attack by your own will unless you are there to give the orders in person. It will prove that I am not torturing you to make you change your mind."  
  
She raises her eyebrow sardonically as though what I just said was a lie.  
  
"We will bring most of my-our cavalry so that we outnumber Aoi Kaze's army."  
  
She gets up and leaves the room without looking back. I follow her out of the room and go to give orders for the cavalry to move out.  
  
~Road to Hikari (Miroku's POV)~  
  
We all stand waiting for the soldiers from Aoi Kaze to catch up so we can start the march to Hikari. I scan the horizon, holding my hand up to block the bright sun. Nothing. What is taking them so long? I calculated an army of that size to be able to move much faster.  
  
I turn when I heard shouts from the last ranks. I shoulder my way through the crowd and come out at the front. There is a large group of mounted soldiers riding towards us. It cannot be Aoi Kaze because they are coming from the opposite direction.  
  
As they get closer I can see in greater detail. There are two riders in the very front and I recognize the one on the left to be Kagome. Beside her is Inuyasha. Is Inuyasha using Kagome as a hostage?  
  
Kagome dismounts and walks until she is in front of me. She leans forward and whispers in my ear of what has happened and what she plans to do. I know I will follow orders though I feel that she is betraying her father's wishes by joining with the King.  
  
Now we are faced with the problem of getting our shoulders out of the ranks of Aoi Kaze soldiers without suspicion. Luckily the soldiers of Aoi Kaze are now grouped together in small patches with our soldiers around them. Also there had not been much contact between the soldier of the different countries.  
  
I gather ten of our soldiers from the fist ranks and tell them the plan. They quickly disappear into the ranks and I watch as the message gets passed back from soldier to soldier. The ranks still and I know that all our soldiers know about the plan.  
  
"More reinforcements have arrived from Regenbogen!" I call to the army and they cheer happily. "We will camp here for now!"  
  
They army disbands and they all start to set up camp. As usual Aoi Kaze's soldiers and ours set up camp in different places in the field. We all try to act normal but everyone feels as though something will happen soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ARGH! I had this all typed up before and then I deleted it by accident! I am so pissed off right now! It's not as good as it was before so I'm really sorry!  
  
thanks: hyperchica11, Paragorgon, Eikos butterfly, SwtAngl53, angledawn, Soudesuka-Shurikens. ShadowSpinner, Sprout, ShellBabe, SailorSun1, Jazzy, Brood Mayran, bonessasan, guesshoo, sanskirte, Arwen of Imladris, cupcake for the reviews! 


	26. Retreat

"Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies."  
  
~Ralph Waldo Emerson  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 25: Retreat  
  
~Camp (Kagome's POV)~  
  
The fires burn brightly between the lines of tents in the growing darkness. I hear the quiet steps of the changing sentries marching past my tent. I get up, pick up my pack and steal silently out of the camp. Out of the light of the fires our armies are slowly gathering. I join the crowd and search the faces for Miroku. He is standing off to the side and I approach him in relief.  
  
"Is everything running smoothly?" I ask.  
  
"Fine. I made sure only our sentries would be on duty for tonight. The rest of our soldiers should be coming soon with the horses. Then all will be ready."  
  
I nod and turn to search for Inuyasha in the crowd of whispering soldiers. I cannot see him and it starts to worry me. How easily could be betraying me now.  
  
The crowd grows silent and I turn around to see a large group of soldiers leading our horses behind them. They join the group and I see Inuyasha briefly, he is leading two horses to the opposite edge of the crowd. I push by people with whispered apologies and come to stand in front of him.  
  
"Where were you?" I ask in a strained whisper.  
  
"I had to do something." He answers casually.  
  
I stare at him and when it seems that he does not intend to elaborate I give the orders to prepare. They fade quickly into the darkness.  
  
"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asks me.  
  
I nod and he hands me the reins to my horse. I mount and ride a small distance until I am concealed in the trees. We all wait.  
  
Soon we hear the tired footfalls of an approaching army. Scarcely daring to breathe I watch the army come into the firelight and look around in bafflement for some one.  
  
I hear the hollow bird calls from across the clearing and I walk into the firelight. I look around and see our armies surrounding the exhausted soldiers. They blink in surprise at their attackers. I urge my horse forward a few steps.  
  
"I am Lady Kagome of Regenbogen. You will tell your King and Prince that our alliance is broken. Both sides of the contract will not be met."  
  
Miroku also comes forward.  
  
"We give you all to the count of one hundred to pack all your belongings and start your march back to Tour de Loup. If you are not over Shi Wase borders by tomorrow, military action will be taken."  
  
They look like they might fight but after a quick count they realize that we hopelessly outnumber them. We have all the advantages.  
  
They break apart and start to pack together all their equipment. We all watch carefully for any warning sign that they do not intend to retreat.  
  
They pack everything and are marching away before we reach seventy. The soldiers around me give a loud cheer for victory. I stare after the soldiers of Aoi Kaze and know that they are tenacious: they will not give up a chance to gain Shi Wase so easily.  
  
~Tour de Loup (Kikyo's POV)~  
  
I am sitting in the soft window seat in my chamber when Kouga come barging in. I am surprised. Usually he is courteous enough to knock and wait for an answer.  
  
"What is it?" I ask.  
  
"Kagome has broken the alliance. She has agreed to marry Inuyasha and stop the rebellion."  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
"No. I have here a rather...detailed letter about what has transpired that he wrote before he helped Kagome betray my father and I. He seems quite proud of the whole affair."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I am leaving for Hikari immediately. I just came in to tell you what has transpired. I do not know if you will be welcome here now."  
  
"I will come with you."  
  
"But---"  
  
"I am an exile. I have very little loyalty to the King of Shi Wase."  
  
His face lightens with understanding.  
  
"Fine. Pack your things. We will leave as soon as possible."  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
"I will claim the throne and Kagome as my wife just as she promised."  
  
I look away at this, strangely hurt by his single mindedness.  
  
"I will be ready shortly."  
  
He nods distractedly and leaves the room. After he is gone I get up and go into my bedchamber to pack. I do not have much and I have no intention of bringing the dresses and jewelry that I have received as gifts. Soon we will be on our way and I will see Inuyasha---and Kagome again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kinda short I know. sorry! sorry for the delay as well! ^_^ unless my teachers stop giving psychotic amounts of homework in a frantic attempt to ready us for exams I will not be updating for a while. -_-;; we'll see though.  
  
lots of thanks to: Soudesuka-Shurikens, ShadowSpinner, hyperchica11, ShellBabe, bonessasan, guessgirl, SwtAngl53, Arwen of Imladris and gueshoo for your reviews! 


	27. Forgery

"You see what power is - holding someone else's fear in your hand and showing it to them!"  
  
~Amy Tan  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 26: Forgery  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku and I are all sitting in the conference chamber. There is silence as we all consider what should be done next.  
  
"We must lower the taxes so the peasant can continue to farm."  
  
I nod in agreement.  
  
"What about the people who already cannot afford to keep their farms and buy seeds for next year?" I ask.  
  
"We can send subsidies to those who can prove that they need it."  
  
I look around the table and every one seems to agree with this suggestion.  
  
"What about---" Miroku starts but is interrupted when a messenger knocks on the door.  
  
"Your Majesty. Prince Kouga and Kikyo have arrived. They ask to speak to you."  
  
I look in surprise at the messenger. The prince of Aoi Kaze here?  
  
"We will come down and meet them in the audience chamber." Kagome answers before I can speak.  
  
The messenger bows and then leaves. I turn to her and see the worry clearly written on her face. We all stand up slowly and follow the hallway to the audience chamber. Miroku and Sango join the crowd of courtiers at the front of the crowd. Kagome and I continue walking until we reach the front of the chamber. We both sit down in the thrones; even though Kagome is not queen yet she still is permitted to sit on the throne when she performs her duties.  
  
I follow Kagome's gaze the doors on the far side of the chamber and watch as Kikyo and Kouga are announced and led into along the aisle. They reach the front and I clench my fists in annoyance at Kouga's mocking bow.  
  
"King Inuyasha and Lady Kagome, will you join us in a glass of wine?" He asks in an arrogant voice.  
  
I nod because it would be a great slight to refuse. A servant comes forward and hands a glass to me and one to Kagome. Another hands Kouga and Kikyo a glass of wine. The glance Kikyo and Kouga exchange makes me nervous. The poison that killed my father came from the south. I am taking no chances.  
  
"You." I point to the servant that handed me the wine. "Taste this wine for me."  
  
The servant comes forward and after bowing takes the wine from my hand. He takes a tentative sip and we all wait to see if it is poison. He seem fine.  
  
"Now do Lady Kagome's." I order and he reaches out for her cup.  
  
"No." She says loudly. "No one will die because I am hated."  
  
The servant bows and disappears into the crowd. I turn to Kagome. She had just made her self an easy target for poison. Everyone now knows she will not test her food first. I pluck the cup from her hand and replace it with mine.  
  
Kouga watches all this with amusement.  
  
"Do you really think I would poison you or her myself?" He ask.  
  
I am forced to admit he is probably right.  
  
"Take no offence. I have learned to be careful. What is it that you want?"  
  
"I would like my financé back."  
  
I pretend that I am puzzled.  
  
"And that would be who...?"  
  
"Kagome. She promised that she would marry me in exchange for my father's aid."  
  
"And you have proof of this?"  
  
"Yes. I have letters and a marriage contract all signed by her."  
  
Kagome sits forward and the half smile that has been playing on her face disappears.  
  
"You have no such thing. I never agreed to any of your terms." She says is a strained voice.  
  
Kouga reaches into his tunic and pulls out a bundle of letters.  
  
"They are all here. You may check them."  
  
From the panicked expression on Kagome's face I know that it would not be wise to contradict this at the moment.  
  
"We will discuss this later. I will have servants show you to your chambers. You are invited to our dinner and dance tonight if you wish."  
  
Kouga and Kikyo bow and then follow the servant out of the audience chamber.  
  
Kagome is deathly pale.  
  
"Impossible." She whispers and then rises from the throne. I can tell that she is scared though I do not know of what.  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Kikyo's POV)~  
  
I walk along the hallway from my room to Kagome's. The hallways are curiously empty. After a few wrong turns I find myself outside of Kagome's door with a servant holding a wind glass close behind me.  
  
"Is that for Lady Kagome?" I ask  
  
The servant nods.  
  
"I will take it into her." I say and take the glass from her hand.  
  
The servant bows and then hurries away. Another courtier walks past and greets me. I nod my head in reply. I knock on the door and wait for a response.  
  
"Who is it?" I heard Kagome's voice ask.  
  
"It's Kikyo. I would like to talk to you." I answer.  
  
There is a moments silence.  
  
"Come in."  
  
I open the door and find Kagome sitting in a stuffed chair in front of a fire. I hand her the glass of wine explain that I met the servant in the hallway. She takes the glass from my hand and takes a long drink. I can see that her hands are shaking.  
  
"What is wrong." I ask.  
  
"Those letters...There were no letters..." She mumbles almost to herself.  
  
I know of what she is talking. She takes another gulp of wine and I see her compose herself.  
  
"I don't know if you noticed while you were there but Aoi Kaze is famous no only for their warriors but also for their spies. They have the best weapons, the best warriors...and the best forgers. I can be sure that those letters will be almost impossible to prove that I did not write. And if that is so then I will be forced into marriage by the laws of Shi Wase."  
  
While she is speaking I start to see her pediment.  
  
"I know nothing of these letters. Kouga never told me what he intended to do. I have come to tell you something that I have meant to tell you since your father died."  
  
She looks up in surprise. I take a deep breath and continue.  
  
"Your father told me this when I was seven. He made me promise that I would tell no one until he was dead. He said that the years before you were born they were not happy. They both wanted children and felt that their happiness depended on it. One day your father was riding his lands when he came across a young women who had hurt her ankle in the fields. He took her to her house and found that she was married. They continued to meet...and in time they fell in love...and then a few months later I was conceived. Only a little later your mother also found that she was pregnant. Your father---our father and my mother decided that they would keep me a secret. They decided to pretend that my mother's husband was my father and no one dared to contest this. I was born exactly four and a half months before you."  
  
Her face is white as snow and her breathing is irregular. She drains the rest of the wine.  
  
"It's not true. Father always said her loved mother more then anyone." She whispers.  
  
"Your father always wanted you to be sheltered. He wanted you to continue to idealistic so that you would continue the fight without questions."  
  
"You're lying! It's not true!"  
  
"You know it's true Kagome. You've have always suspected but you never wanted to believe. We look so much alike. Think of all the people who have said we could be sisters."  
  
"Leave." She says in a harsh voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. I did not want to upset you. I---"  
  
"Leave."  
  
I nod and then leave the room. She will calm down and then she will understand that I did what I thought was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
whoo! long chapter this time. this is starting to get close to the end (probably only 6 or 7 chapters left at the very most). i'll try to update more often but I still have exams so we will see. ^_^  
  
thanks for reviewing: Neie, pink twilight, dangerous-beans, Thesmartazngirl, hyperchica11, Paragorgon, ShadowSpinner, Neko Miko, Arwen of Imladris, tulip of cabbit chic, Inutori and Nevoincent! 


	28. Illness

"Human beings, who are almost unique in having the ability to learn from the experience of others, are also remarkable for their apparent disinclination to do so."  
  
~Douglas Adams~ Last Chance to See  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 27: Illness  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Kagome's POV)~  
  
Servants mill around me, combing my hair, painting my face and putting on my underskirts. My head aches dully as I dutifully lift up my arms as they slide the dark blue velvet over my head. The servants all depart except for one who stays to style my hair. She chatters aimlessly as she pins my hair up, leaving the right amount of curled ringlets to frame my face.  
  
When she is finally finished my head feels as though it will explode and my stomach aches. I decide that it is the strain of all that had happened and all that will happen tonight. The servant helps me stand up and leads me to a full length mirror on the other side of the room.  
  
I gasp in surprise at my transformation. I have always preferred to dress in men's clothes because they are easier to move around in. My reflection is truly beautiful; the dark colour of the dress brings out the blue of my eyes so that they seem to glow in my face. The dress is cut with a high waist, with full skirts that show the lighter under skirts and long sleeves. My eyes are artfully lined in black and my lips are darkened with red paint. Everything about me eludes a feeling of sophistication, perhaps because for the first time ever I am dressed in the height of fashion.  
  
I tear myself away from my reflection and walk to the door. A footman is waiting outside and he bows before me.  
  
"My Lady. I will show you to the ballroom." He says.  
  
I follow him through the hallway until we reach large open doors that casts light out in the halls. I reach the door and step blinking into the brilliant candle light.  
  
"Lady Kagome of Regenbogen Haven." A loud voice reverberates around the room.  
  
Instantaneously the room becomes silent. Everyone stares at me. I realize what I must do. Pretending that everyone's eyes aren't on me, I descend the stair way into the crowd, nodding to those who greet me. I walk with my head high to stand beside Inuyasha. This seems to break the spell and everyone returns to their conversations.  
  
I look up to Inuyasha and see that he is staring at me in disbelief. I smile coolly at him and lower my eyes, studying him from under my lashes. He is also dressed brilliantly in silver breeches and a royal blue shirt embroidered with silver leaves. I notice a slight flush on his cheeks. I wonder if he is warm in this stuffy greeting hall.  
  
Two footmen open door on the wall we are facing. Inuyasha offers his arm and I rest my fingers lightly on his sleeve. He leads me into the dinning room, the others following according to rank. Inuyasha leads me to a chair at the highest table and pulls out my chair for me, in which I sit with a quite thank-you. Inuyasha sits on my right and on my left is Sango.  
  
I search the room and see Miroku sitting at a much lower table with ladies on either side on him. I notice that Sango seems to be watching their playful bantering with displeasure. After a few minutes she quickly starts a lively conversation with a baron on her left. I see her casting quick glances at Miroku all through the meal.  
  
It is an extravagant affair, the food is rich and the wine is plentiful but I drink nothing and eat very little. I am far away in my thoughts of what must be done and also I am feeling increasingly unwell.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
  
"No." I reply shortly.  
  
He looks unconvinced but he does not press the point.  
  
After a few long intolerable hours the dinner finishes. Once more we lead the way into the ballroom. Music starts up from the band in the far corner and most of the young men and women pair off. Inuyasha leads me out onto the dance floor even though I protest fervently. We start off with a slow, somber dance.  
  
"You are looking very pale. Are you sure that you are not sick?" He asks.  
  
"I am fine." I lie.  
  
My limbs are feeling heavy and I feel as though I will fall if Inuyasha wasn't holding me up. The song stops and is followed with a fast waltz. I try to pull away from Inuyasha but he doesn't let me. He continues into the fast steps and twirls me around the room. I start to feel dizzy, the whole room spins around me.  
  
I gasp for breath and my vision clouds. I feel as though I am falling into a deep pool filled with black silky water. I cannot get my breath, I sink down and feel Inuyasha's arm around me. He slowly lowers me down to rest on the floor. I hear him calling my name but everything is in a fog and I do not answer. I am dropping deeper and deeper until there is only darkness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yay! no more school...well at least until next year... -_-; whoo! this is getting more and more dramatic. I'm going away soon but I will try and update before I leave.  
  
thanks to: ShadowSpinner, Mitsuko Maxwell, Thesmartazngirl, Inutori, IceColdJade, Neovincent for your reviews. 


	29. Antidote

"To live is like to love---All instincts are for it, all reason against it."  
  
~Author Unknown  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 28: Antidote  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
I kneel beside Kagome's unmoving body. Her face is ashen and her breathing shallow. The guests are silent, the music has stopped, everyone watches to see what the outcome with be. Kagome does not awake even after a few minutes, I am now sure that she did not faint.  
  
I motion to Miroku who has already pushed his way to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Go fetch the Royal Doctor." I say in a low voice.  
  
Miroku nods and rushes out of the ballroom. I sit down next to Kagome on the floor, taking her cool hand in mine.  
  
A few minutes later Miroku reenters with the doctor on his heels. The doctor joins me on the floor and I explain the symptoms that I have noticed. The doctor thinks for a second and then answers without hesitation.  
  
"Your Majesty, Lady Kagome has been poisoned. From the symptoms you have described I would say it was silent-leaf: a plant common to this climate region. It is slow acting, for her to have reach this point now it must have been administered last night some time during dinner-no later then midnight. The dancing sped up the spreading of the poison, it probably was meant to start later at night so it would be too late to cure when she was found. For silent-leaf not to be detected it has to be given in a strong liquid-like wine or ale."  
  
I look around the gathering. I am sure she did not drink ant wine during the evening when I was with her.  
  
"Your Majesty." A voice calls.  
  
I look up and my gaze look on one of the barons.  
  
"Speak."  
  
"Your Majesty, late last night I passed Kikyo going into Lady Kagome's room carrying a goblet of wine. I do not know if..." He trails off suggestively.  
  
"Where is Prince Kouga and Kikyo?" I ask a footman.  
  
"They elected to remain in their chambers, Your Majesty." He replies.  
  
"Put guards outside of Kikyo's chambers and do not let her leave. I will speak with her later." I order.  
  
"Your Majesty, I must do make the antidote before it is too late." The doctor says and leaves the ballroom.  
  
With one fluid motion I gather Kagome into my arms and walk to the doors, Sango and Miroku follow me. The rest of the courtiers remain in the ballroom. No doubt to speculate on Kagome's fate.  
  
I carry Kagome to her chambers and lay her on her bed. I can tell that she is dreaming from the emotions that flick across he face and her tensing muscles. Sango and Miroku join me by the side of the bed, staring into Kagome's face. For the first time in the last few days they have stopped bickering.  
  
I drag a chair form the sitting room beside the bed. Sango has pulled up the covers to cover Kagome's body. She tenderly tucks the quilt under Kagome's chin as though she is a small child.  
  
I sit in the chair. I am restless, the guilt eats at me. If only I hadn't forced her to dance, if only I could have stopped her from being poisoned.  
  
Finally the doctor appears with a large flask filled with a green liquid. He get us to hold Kagome up so she is sitting and forces her mouth open. He uses a short hollow reed to gather some of the antidote, then he transfers it to Kagome's mouth and lifts his finger. This motion seems to make no difference in the amount of liquid in the flask.  
  
The process is long and boring but eventually there is nothing left. We lower Kagome back onto the bed.  
  
"Make sure she gets lots of liquids, broth is the perfect thing. Have someone by her always to watch for any signs that the antidote is not working. I hope that she received it in time, now all we can do is wait and hope that her body can fight the poison. I will take a few days until she is awakes. Your Majesty." The doctor explains and bows. He leaves the reed and exits the room.  
  
We all stare silently at Kagome. She does not look any better, if anything she looks as if she is dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i know it kinda short...sorry! i have to go pack though. anyway this is the last chapter i'll be writing until i get back (in 2 weeks). i try and write a bunch when i'm gone and update as soon as i get home. we'll see though... ^_^  
  
thanks to: Soudesuka-Shurikens, Thesmartazngirl, gueshoo, Jazzy, Kaoru Kagome Botan Mitsuko, nacobe, ShadowSpinner, bonessasan and Taina for your reviews!  
  
See you in a while! 


	30. Replication

"Fiction is the truth inside the lie."   
  
~Stephen King  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 29: Replication   
  
~Hikari Fortress (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
"Your Majesty." A young servant enters the room and curtseys. "Prince Kouga reminds you of your meeting with him tonight."  
  
I stare at her in shock. Can Kouga really be willing to pursue the matter further while Kagome is ill? With the added risk that Kikyo is the only suspects, he is playing a dangerous game.  
  
"My brother is far too busy tonight. We will possibly meet with Prince Kouga tomorrow morning." Sango snaps impatiently.  
  
The servant looks hesitantly at me, seeing no response she curtseys and turns.  
  
"Wait." I say, almost unconsciously. "Tell Prince Kouga I will meet with him shortly in the conference room."   
  
The servant curtseys again and then leaves the room.  
  
"How can you concern yourself with that right now?" Miroku asks angrily.  
  
"I am King, no matter what is taking place. Once Kagome becomes Queen I will expect the same from her."  
  
With that I stride from the room to the conference room. Inside Kouga is sitting in the middle of the long table. I walk to the other side of the table and sit opposite him. We sit there in silence for a few seconds, measuring each other.  
  
"You have these contracts with you?" I ask, breaking the silence.  
  
He nods and takes out a roll of parchment wrapped in leather. He opens it and holds the parchment flat on the table. My eyes search the contract, looking for some discrepancy. I know it must be fake, though it is impossible to tell, Kagome assured me that there were no such contracts and I believed her.  
  
"As you can see it is perfectly legitimate." Kouga says with a slight smirk.  
  
"Not quite." I say as my eyes rest on the seal.  
  
Kouga looks at me in shock.  
  
"I don't know if you learned anything about Shi Wase history in your training but it would have been helpful if you did. I think it would have been a perfect forgery if not for one thing. Hundreds of years ago Shi Wase used carved wood for their seals, most people found that it wore away too easily and soon changed to metal. Truthfully, everyone but the family of Regenbogen. They found a way to preserve the seal and it is still used by his descendents."  
  
Kouga is staring at me, his face is set not to show any emotion.  
  
"This seal is obviously mad of metal, it is too smooth and too perfect to be wood. If you looked carefully at any of the letters received from Kagome you will see that it is rough, with a network of cracks throughout it. This seal is fake so therefore the agreement outlined in the contract is void. If you wish to peruse this further..." I trail off.  
  
"Well..." Kouga begins hesitantly. "It seems that Kikyo and I will be leaving in the morning."  
  
"You may leave but Kikyo will stay here until she is proven innocent of poisoning Kagome." I reply.  
  
I see honest surprise on his face which is soon replaced with disbelief.  
  
"I will wait until she is proven innocent. She didn't approve of the match between you and Kagome but she wouldn't ever poison her."  
  
I listen to this with an air of polite disinterest. Finally he walks quickly from the room. I continue to sit in my chair, considering what has taken place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i'm back! (obviously...) i'm sorry this chapter is so short but i haven't had a lot of time to write and i also am still...-_-;;...working out exactly what's going to happen in the couple of chapters...i'll try and update really soon!  
  
thanks to: Thesmartazngirl, The Spider, SwtAngl53, bonessasan, ShadowSpinner, Rei, Sara, Taina, Soudesuka-Shurikens, Paragorgon, hyperchica11, Mitsuko Maxwell, Neovincent, Gueshoo, Inutori, ShellBabe and Mishi for reviewing! 


	31. Strength

"No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever."  
  
~Francois Muriac  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 30: Strength  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Sango's POV)~  
  
After Inuyasha leaves, Miroku and I sit in uncomfortable silence. We have not got along at all since we came here; we have not managed the necessary truce that Inuyasha and Kagome have. We still engage in petty disagreements that end with the feeling of childishness. Lately I have found that it is easier to just ignore and avoid Miroku instead of wasting energy arguing with him.  
  
"I've not seen you much these last few days." Miroku says.  
  
I assume that he felt the need to make small talk to break the silence weighing on us.  
  
"I have many duties that have kept me occupied. I don't have time to waste." I say coolly.  
  
That is not entirely true but it gives me the false feeling of self- righteousness. We grow silent again. There is nothing else to say.  
  
We are back to sitting quietly and staring at Kagome lying in the bed. She seems to be trying to say something but all that escapes her lips are faint gasps. Unconsciously both Miroku and I lean closer, looking for a sign that Kagome is awake.  
  
We see nothing. The only noise in the room is her uneven breath. I look away to study the walls of the chamber. I am starting to feel very uncomfortable but I cannot think of an excuse to leave the room.  
  
"Sango." Miroku calls softly.  
  
I look over to him and her points to the bed. I look down and see that Kagome's eyes are slightly open and her mouth is turned up in a small smile.  
  
"Kagome." I say warmly and take her cool hand in mine. "How are you feeling? Do you want something?"  
  
"I feel very heavy and tired but better. Could I have something to drink? My throat is dry." She says in a strained whisper.  
  
Miroku helps her sit up a bit and I hand her a cup of broth. She takes a few sips and lays back onto the pillow.  
  
"We thought you would die." I say and immediately regret it.  
  
"I might have. Your brother must be angry with me for letting myself get poisoned." She says and her voice is stronger.  
  
"No, the only one he is angry at is Kikyo for doing this to you."  
  
Her body jerks and she stares at me with large eyes.  
  
"He thinks Kikyo did this...?"  
  
"She didn't?"  
  
"No! Of course not. She wouldn't...I'm sure. You have to tell him...don't let him do anything to her..." Her voice get weaker and weaker until I have to lean over her to hear.  
  
Kagome's eyes drift close and she sleeps soundly.  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
I am still feeling the glow of beating Kouga at his own game as I walk down the hall to Kagome's chambers.  
  
I walk into the room to see both Sango and Miroku standing by Kagome's bed.  
  
"Is she awake?" I ask, showing none of the relief I feel.  
  
"She was but she just fell asleep again." Miroku answers.  
  
Both he and Sango stand facing me, looking like they know something but do not want to tell me.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
They glance at each other.  
  
"When Kagome was awake I told her that we were sure that it was Kikyo who poisoned her..." Sango says carefully.  
  
"And...?" I prompt.  
  
"She said that Kikyo didn't do it and that you must not do anything to her."  
  
I stare at both of them and then turn my attention to the sleeping Kagome.  
  
Kikyo didn't poison her? Then who did? And almost as importantly, why?  
  
No one moves as I consider this.  
  
"You may leave now. I will alert you if she wakes again." I say finally.  
  
They look reluctant to leave.  
  
"Should I tell Kikyo that she is not a suspect anymore?" Miroku asks.  
  
"No. Keep a guard on her. I do not trust her or Kagome's judgment of her; she has always been too forgiving of Kikyo."  
  
They continue to look worried but leave. I follow them to the door and motion for a footman.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" He asks as he bows.  
  
"Bring me the reports from my desk and have some herb tea sent up."  
  
He bows again and leaves.  
  
I return to the seat beside Kagome's bed and sit there, looking intently at her face. I am startled by the knock on the door and I sit back in my chair.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opens and the footman and a servant comes into the room. The footman hands me a neat pile of parchment and the servant puts down a tray with the tea on it.  
  
I thank them and they leave with a bow.  
  
I get up and pour myself a cup of tea and then return to my seat. I open the first parchment and start to read the report.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. I try to do better from now on. ^_^  
  
thanks to: Thesmatazngirl, Mishi4, Assassin-Rei, Ai, SwtAngl53, Mitsuko Maxwell, InuKagStar, Chibikisune, Inutori, Neovincent, Arwen of Imladris, Tamakia'gss, fozy4ever duhh and Twill for reviewing! 


	32. Justice

"Courage is of no value unless accompanied by justice; yet if all men became just, there would be no need for courage.  
  
~Agesilaus the Second  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 31: Justice  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Kikyo's POV)~  
  
"Let me through."  
  
I hear a voice say outside my door. I turn towards the door automatically as if I can see through it.  
  
"But Prince Kouga, I've been ordered to let no one see her."  
  
I turn back to my desk and busy myself with writing.  
  
"I will see her."  
  
The door opens and Kouga enters the room. I pretend to be absorbed in my writing though I know I tense perceptibly as he comes near.  
  
"Inuyasha believes that you poisoned Kagome." He says in a low, steady voice.  
  
"And what is your opinion on the matter?" I ask coldly, without turning around. "Do you believe me capable of murder?"  
  
I hear him let out his breath in annoyance and he starts pacing in quick steps.  
  
"I don't know." He finally says. "Sometimes I think that you would kill them both if you were given the chance."  
  
I laugh softly at this.  
  
"Given the chance? Everyone know that you must make your own opportunities!"  
  
I hear a low growl and I am forcibly made to stand up and face him. Automatically my eyes find his and then drop.  
  
"Did you kill her?" He asks.  
  
"What would you like me to say? I'll answer whichever way you wish."  
  
I don't know why I am being so vaguely but I can't seem to just answer him.  
  
"Did you poison her?" He asks again, his tone angry.  
  
"I was the one who handed her the cup of poison."  
  
"But did you put the poison in the cup?" He grabs me upper arms and shakes me.  
  
I look up in shock and am struck by the fear in his eyes. I do the only thing I can do: I tell the truth.  
  
"I wasn't the one who poisoned her. I went to see her, to tell her something, when I arrived at her door a servant already was there with the wine goblet. I offered to bring it in to her because I wanted to speak with her alone. I did not touch the wine or do anything to it. That all was some one else's doing."  
  
He looks at me for a few seconds and then releases my arms. Instinctively I put my hands where his were.  
  
"Did you see anything? Anything or anyone who might clear you?"  
  
I turn my chair around and sit in it, resting my head in my hands.  
  
"I've thought about it again and again, but I think there was nothing. The halls were empty, the servant---" I break off, an image forming in my mind.  
  
Kouga step forward and crouches down in front of me.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There was some one else that I saw! I can't remember his name but I saw him across the hall. I remember him looking pleased at something and wondering what it was. I am sure he is a member of Inuyasha's court."  
  
Kouga appears relived.  
  
"And if you saw him?" He asks.  
  
"I would know him." I reply.  
  
He smiles quickly at me and is out of the room before I realize that he has moved.  
  
~Hirkari Fortress (Kagome's POV)~  
  
The darkness recedes, and I feel myself slowly waking up. The first thing I focus on is a figure sitting in a chair beside my bed. It takes me a few seconds of puzzlement to realize that it is Inuyasha. I feel both surprised and happy to see him here.  
  
He looks up and I see the realization that I am awake cross his face. I raise myself so I can lean against the headboard but still be sitting. Even that little exertion leaves me breathless. He stands up and looks as though he meant to help me, but he does nothing.  
  
"What is the extent of the damage by the poison?" I ask because I am curious.  
  
"The only effects you feel should is weakness and tiredness for a short time while your body heals."  
  
I consider this for a few minutes.  
  
"That could not have been the intent of the poisoned."  
  
"It wasn't. When we danced it quickened the rate at which the poison was dispersed. You were meant to die alone in your room at night."  
  
A chill runs through my body and I shiver. Mechanically I pull the covers further up my body.  
  
An awkward atmosphere, that I am not used to falls heavily onto the room. I look down to stare at my hands clenched in my lap.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha say softly.  
  
I look up to see Inuyasha staring at me, his face is calm. He leans forward and brushes his lips against mine. Warmth spreads through me. He pulls back and I can see his flushed face. I am sure that I am blushing as much as him.  
  
"What are you doing?" I ask faintly.  
  
"I needed to see something." He answers with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Already the blush is gone.  
  
"Our contract forbids any of that."  
  
"I know enough about you to know that you don't follow the rules." He says.  
  
I am saved the chore of forming an answer by the arrival of Kouga. He opens the door without knocking and then hesitates in the doorway as if he knows something has happened.  
  
"Kikyo didn't poison Lady Kagome."  
  
Though I am surprised but I still manage to answer first.  
  
"I know that, but we must prove that it was some one else to clear her in the eyes of all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ack! It's been so long since I've updated. SORRY! I'll try to do better from now on since this fic is getting very close to the end.  
  
thanks to: AssansinReiX, LapisLazuliKnight88, Inutori, Chibikitsune, Ayama The Cat Demon/Angel, Tamkia'gss, Thesmartazngirl, Mitsuko Maxwell, hyperchica11, InuKagStar, AJaKe, Midoriko-sama 


	33. Guilt

"Quick to judge, quick to anger, slow to understand. Ignorance and prejudice, and fear, walk hand in hand..."  
  
~Author Unknown  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 32: Guilt  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Kagome's POV)~  
  
"There is no proof that Kikyo didn't try and kill you." Inuyasha says disbelievingly.  
  
"She gave me her word." Kouga answers.  
  
"I am not sure of the worth of her word." Inuyasha replies.  
  
They face each other, anger showing on their faces.  
  
"Inuyasha! Prince Kouga!" I interrupt.  
  
They turn to look at me.  
  
"Prince Kouga---I will prove that Kikyo is innocent. You must trust me."  
  
Relief floods his face and he bows low.  
  
"Thank-you Lady Kagome."  
  
"You must tell me what you know."  
  
"Kikyo said she noticed a man outside your door. She is sure she will recognize him if she sees him again."  
  
I think about this for a moment.  
  
"When I send someone for you, bring Kikyo, and come to the audience chamber."  
  
He nods and then leaves the room.  
  
"You are not Queen yet, and even when you are you will never have more authority and power then me." Inuyasha growls.  
  
I glance at him and see annoyance in his eyes. I bow my head in acknowledgement.  
  
"It seemed the best path to follow. I apologize for not consulting you; I am not quite accustomed to sharing my power."  
  
He stares at me for a few moments, then looks away.  
  
"What is you plan?"  
  
"We must call court. Gather everyone together, and have Kikyo identify the one who was outside me door that night. He may have something to do with this."  
  
"Let me hazard a guess," Inuyasha says with a slight smile. "You intend to be there, to personally find the criminal."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And yet you can barely sit up without aid..."  
  
I am getting impatient.  
  
"Call together court, send for Kikyo and Prince Kouga and I assure you I will be there."  
  
He bows mockingly.  
  
As your Lady commands. Shall I also summon servants to help you dress."  
  
I nod. There is no way I can do it alone.  
  
"Very well." He says and leaves the room.  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
I wait impatiently outside the door to the audience chamber for Kagome. I look down the hall and see two footmen on each side of her, helping her down the hall. She is dressed in a full midnight-blue gown, that does not even try to hide the paleness of her skin. Her hair is piled on top of her head intricately.  
  
She comes to stand beside me and waves the footmen away. I see her sway slightly and she raises her hand to her forehead. I wait for her to gather her strength. She lowers her hand and I am surprised by how dark and blank her eyes appear. They seem to have lost all their appearance of depth.  
  
"It you are ready my Lady..." I prompt, offering my arm.  
  
Looking up as if she has just noticed me she slips her arm into mine. As we walk, she rests most of her weight onto me, without giving the appearance of weakness. The doors open and we enter the silent chamber. All eyes are upon us as we slowly move up the aisle to the thrones.  
  
The further we walk the more Kagome leans on me; I can feel her shaking with exhaustion, but she keeps her back straight and refuses to slow.  
  
It seems like eternity until we reach the thrones. Relief washes over her face as I help her onto her throne. I sit down beside her and listen to her heavy breathing.  
  
"Are you well Kagome?" I ask softly, concerned that she is going to faint.  
  
"I am in perfect health." She replies with a small smile.  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Well, I don't think that I will fall over and die."  
  
I laugh softly at his.  
  
"Let's get this over and down with."  
  
She nods.  
  
"Let Kikyo come forward."  
  
Two figures push their way out of the crowd. Kouga stays at the front of the crowd and Kikyo comes forward and curtseys.  
  
"How do you plead? Guilty or innocent to the crime you are accused of?" Kagome asks before I can say anything.  
  
Kouga steps forward but freezes when Kagome casts a look at him.  
  
"Innocent." Kikyo says fearlessly.  
  
"Can you cast light on the guilty party then?" I ask.  
  
Kikyo turns and looks onto the crowd. After a few minutes she points to a man in the second rule. His face is obscured by those in front of him. I motion to the guards and they wade through the drown to reach him. The lead him in front of me.  
  
"This is an outrage!"  
  
Shock courses through me. This man is a baron whose family has been loyal to the crown as long as anyone can remember.  
  
"What were you doing outside Lady Kagome's door the night she was poisoned?" I ask him keeping my voice neutral.  
  
His face cracks and anger blazes in his eyes.  
  
"She is destroying you country; she was our enemy only a month ago. Now she is to made our Queen---even though she's a filthy traitor! It's impossible for any of us to continue making profits with all her new rules and regulations! I was going us all a favor."  
  
I look out onto the crowd and see that many agree with him.  
  
"Put him in the dungeon. His fate will be decided later." I tell the guards.  
  
They lead him away by a side door. I glance at Kagome and see that her eyes are closed and her breathing shallow.  
  
"Court is dismissed."  
  
The crowds file out of the door, murmuring among themselves. The only people left are Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kouga and Shippo."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
thanks to: Midoriko-sama, Tamakia-gss, Hamaguri, SwtAngl53, SakuraSpring and Phoenix06 for reviewing! 


	34. Enemies

"Observe your enemies, for they first find out your faults."  
  
~Antisthenes  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 33: Enemies  
  
~Hikari Fortress (Kagome's POV)~  
  
The room is spinning; I am barely aware of anything but the sick feeling in my stomach. I lower my head so that it rests between my knees. I feel Inuyasha's hand rubbing my back and it helps me to straighten the room. Taking a deep breath I am relieved to see that everything is in focus when I raise my head.  
  
Inuyasha looks at me questioningly, wondering if I need to return to bed. I smile at him reassuringly and he looks away, not looking convinced. I turn to see everyone gathered around us. The little boy Shippo jumps onto my lap, I smile down at him, happy to have some one to cuddle.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I ask, keeping my voice steady. "The nobles are angry; and they may be more dangerous then the peasants."  
  
Everyone seems to think about this for a few seconds.  
  
"I think," Inuyasha says thoughtfully. "that how we deal with the Baron will untimely decide the future."  
  
I agree with him, but I have no idea of what the consequences of each decision will be.  
  
"Then what will be the best choice?" Sango asks.  
  
"There are only three choices:" Miroku explains. "we can execute him, pardon him, or exile him."  
  
"If he is executed he will most probably be remembered as a martyr," Inuyasha says, casting me an amused glance. "pardon him and there is a chance he will once again try and kill Kagome."  
  
"The only choice left is to exile him." Kikyo summarizes. Everyone seems to be in agreement.  
  
"We will have to do this very carefully." I add. "We must do this is a way that will earn the nobles' loyalty and establish me as their Queen."  
  
Inuyasha seems to be the only one who sees where I am leading. He regards me with a curious stare.  
  
"Let me hazard a guess." He says, "We will make a public appearance. We--- or should I say you?---will proclaim that we have forgiven the traitor and are granting him exile. Then it will be announced that we plan to marry at some close date." He is smirking and it makes me want to hit him. "Am I at least close to the truth?"  
  
I am angry because that was exactly what I was thinking.  
  
I shrug indifferently.  
  
"Does anyone else have a better idea?"  
  
No one seem to.  
  
"Fine. I will set up a royal proclamation in the square tomorrow." Inuyasha says. "For now Kagome must go back to her chambers to rest."  
  
I glare at him for daring to order me around.  
  
"We would like to speak to Lady Kagome first if that is possible." Kouga speaks for the first time.  
  
I turn to him, just remembering him because of him silence. I nod to him, ignoring Inuyasha's angry glances him my direction.  
  
"Kikyo and I feel that we must tomorrow at dawn. We only stayed to thank you and take our leave."  
  
I look at Kikyo, wondering if she will be happy if she goes with him. She meets my gaze squarely and smiles sweetly in a way I have never seen. I am shocked to realize that she loves him. I fear that the happiness will not last.  
  
We follow all the necessary etiquette, saying goodbye and thanking each other. They leave, and I am left with a feeling of sadness. After, Sango and Miroku leave, and Shippo jumps off my lap and follows them.  
  
Inuyasha and I are alone in the large audience chamber. He turns to me and searches my face for a few seconds.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
I think for a second, cataloguing the aches.  
  
I shake my head. I doubt that I can even stand up.  
  
After a few seconds hesitation he gathers me up in his arms and strides towards the doors at the other side of the chamber.  
  
"What happened to the twenty-eight days?" He asks. "Why are agreeing to marry me this early without a fight? I expected an assassination attempt or something first."  
  
I blush a little at the truth in his words.  
  
"I merely want to secure my throne. It's the smartest way to do so."  
  
I know that this is a lie but I do not know exactly what the truth is. I glance up into his face and catch dissatisfaction flashing across his face. I do not understand it.  
  
I look away. I am distracted by the nervousness grinding in the pit of my stomach. Tomorrow will decide everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry for taking so long.  
  
thanks to: Hamaguri, Midoriko-sama, Tamakia-gss, Phoenix06, SakuraSpring, huperchica11, Mitsuko Maxwell, darkrose2006, and SaKuRa-MIna.  
  
p.s. to answer your question Mitsuko Maxwell, I get my quotes from lots of places: (sometimes books) but also on the internet at gothicrose.com (i think) and quotationspage.com. 


	35. Chance

"It's choice - not chance - that determines your destiny."  
  
~Jean Nidetch  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 34: Chance  
  
~The Streets of Hikari (Inuyasha's POV)~  
  
Kagome and I ride together in the Royal Carriage; it is ornate (almost overly so) and the seats are soft, and covered in velvet. Across me sits Kagome, her head leaning against the side of the carriage. She is wearing a simple ruby-coloured gown and no jewellery. Her eyes are closed, and her breathing is even; I believe she is sleeping.  
  
I study her features, reflecting on all that has happened since this revolution started. We used to be enemies---that seems strange to me now. I have become accustomed of late to a comfortable kind of companionship.   
  
That is not how I want to spend my life though; I mean to have more than a friend for a wife. I know that what I feel for Kagome isn't just friendship---it's more than that---but I don't believe Kagome considers me to be anything beyond a means to an end.   
  
The carriage rides over a pothole and jars us. Kagome's eyes snap open and for a few seconds we stare into each other's eyes. Kagome looks away first, a light blush tinting her cheeks.   
  
Unknowing she has changed my mind somewhat. Kagome behaves differently to me than she did just a little while ago. Perhaps there is another reason that she is willing to marry me early.  
  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep," She asks, still with her head lowered. "Where are we?"   
  
"Don't worry, obviously you needed some rest. We're almost at the public square." I answer.  
  
She nods.  
  
"Do you think that we will able to reassure the nobles without angering the peasants?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
She looks up and for the first time I see fear in her eyes. It surprises me; I never seen Kagome let herself show that much emotion.   
  
"You're scared?" I ask without thinking.  
  
I see the impassive face snap back into place and she regards me coldly.  
  
"Don't be ashamed. I am worried about the outcome as well. Everything depends on chance."  
  
She stares at me for a second, and then lets some emotion show though.  
  
"Do you---"  
  
She cuts off as the carriage comes to a stop and a footman opens the door.  
  
"Are you ready?" I ask.  
  
She lowers her head for a few seconds and I can hear her taking deep, calming breaths. When she raises her head again her face is perfectly smooth and her eyes are unreadable.   
  
"I am ready."  
  
I step from the carriage and look out on the huge crowd gathered in the square. Thousand of men, women, and children stare back at me. After the footman helps Kagome out of the carriage, she comes to stand beside me. I offer her my arm and she takes it.  
  
We begin the long walk down the cleared path. The reactions from the crowd seem mixed. Some cheer---most calling to Kagome---some jeer, and some do nothing. We walk tall and proudly, not acknowledging any of this.  
  
Finally, we reach the platform, and we walk up the stairs. This square is designed to maximize acoustics so that the speaker doesn't need to shout. In the front stand the nobles and behind them the peasants.  
  
Kagome steps forward first as was planned.  
  
"People of Shi Wase: I have seen all the poverty and pain that you have suffered at the hands of the royalty. I am not yet Queen, but already we are making changes. I pledge to you that we can help you improve your situations; I promise that we will offer aid in times of famine and war. You have a new King and soon you will have a new Queen. We are different then the last breed of royalty: we care for you and will listen to what you have to say!"   
  
Kagome's face is passionate and the crowd is enthralled. When she finishes speaking, the peasants cheer loudly, cheering for her. The Nobles clap politely, but I can see them exchanging looks.   
  
She steps backwards, and I step forward.   
  
"Lady Kagome has addressed the workers of our town; I will be speaking to the Royalty. I know that you fear a change of life. I understand; change is taking place and there is always the chance that we will be unable to keep. But is important to treat our workers fairly and insure that they are not starving. How can they work well when they are starving to death? They will work better if they are well fed and happy. I promise that we will not remove the land of anyone loyal to the crown, and that we will make sure that everything that we do is fair for all."  
  
The crowd dissolves into confusion. It is impossible to tell what the outcome will be. We can only wait and hope that luck is with us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yah...sorry for the long time between updates....i've been really sick...and busy...yah....   
  
thanks to: Tamakia'gss, Phoenix06, yupperz2003, bossessasan, Paragorgon, Midoriko-sama, Hamaguri, darkrose2006, and Mitsuko Maxwell for reviewing. 


End file.
